Proverbs
by ciaobella12
Summary: Elizabeth finds her life changing at every turn. The story has a large cast but mostly fetures Liz, Jason and Rick.
1. Ch1

Proverbs  
  
The man of integrity walks securely, But he who takes the crooked paths will be found out. Prov.10:9  
  
Elizabeth hurried her pace setting up the tables for the morning diners. She could smell the aroma of the first pot of coffee as it filled the air welcoming all who entered. Its familiar scent made her smile a bit.  
  
Jason looked thru the window and wondered what had made her smile to herself like that. The early morning cold had escaped his notice. His feet had not yet followed the command to go inside when he heard her happy chirping.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
He closed his eyes for just a moment before turning from his vision inside the dinner, "Hey."  
  
She dropped her voice a bit, "I missed you this morning."  
  
"Sorry," he tried to offer a half smile.  
  
"Well, it sure is nice of you to come see me this morning. It is cold out here. Should we go inside?"  
  
"No, I can't. I have to go. I...," he stopped himself a moment to think up a half truth to tell her. "I just wanted to come by this morning to make sure you got to work alright."  
  
"That's so sweet." Her toothy grin flashed at him. "Are you sure you can't come in for just a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later tonight. Ok?"  
  
"I have the long lunch shift today. Will you come by here at 4:00 for me?"  
  
Jason knew Kelly's shift schedule better than most of its employees. He knew that she would be finishing up by herself as the diner shift came in. So, it was a good guess that Elizabeth would not be here this afternoon. "Sure, I think I can do that." He offered her a slight smile. He turned to leave without even the slightest attempt to kiss her. But they were in public, and even though it bothered her, she acted like she understood.  
  
Elizabeth had been in the kitchen when Courtney came in and retrieved a clean apron from behind the counter. Up 'till the moment she spotted her pouring herself a cup of coffee, Elizabeth had believed she had been completely alone since she had arrived to open the diner.  
  
"Good morning." Liz tried to be gracious to her coworker.  
  
"Hi," Courtney offered as a yawn escaped her lips.  
  
"Late night?"  
  
A distant smile crossed her adolescent features. Liz got the feeling that Courtney was reliving some pleasant memory. The hesitation that followed confirmed it. "Just another night in," the younger woman smiled while the first of the day's customers arrived.  
  
The shift droned by with the ebb and flow of the diner's patrons. Elizabeth noticed the clock approaching 2:30; it was time to get out of there and home to her real passion in artistic pursuits. She finished with her last customers, discarded the dishes, and headed for the counter to grab her purse.  
  
Seeing the brunet behind the counter, Courtney had thought about the fact that Jason had been standing outside, not looking for her arrival, but thru the window into the diner. Had he been watching Elizabeth? No, he was probably looking to see if she was inside already. Still, something was keeping him distant from her, and maybe it was Elizabeth.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Elizabeth called as she fled for the door.  
  
Elizabeth started to flip through the different pieces of mail she held as she dropped her keys on the table which was always cluttered with sketch books, pencils, paint tubs, and other art paraphernalia. One plain-looking legal sized envelope with her name typed on the front caught her attention. She turned it over and mindlessly tore it pulling the single piece of paper out. She unfolded the letter. The letterhead was unfamiliar to her. She read it out loud, 'Bay View Development Corporation'. Her eyes began to scan the few paragraphs on the page. She shook her head in disbelief as she reread the letter again, this time slowly.  
  
Dear Ms. Elizabeth Webber,  
  
We regret to inform you that you will have to vacate the premises within the next sixty days. Your building has been sold and is scheduled for demolition. Your security deposit will be returned to you on your compliance with this order. We regret any inconvenience this may cause you. If you have any questions please contact us at you conveyance.  
  
Sincerely, Sheryl Meadows Project Manager Bay View Development Corporation  
  
'This can't be happening.' She walked over to her couch and dropped with weight of the news settling on her. 'Can they do this?' she rolled the question over in her mind.  
  
She looked around her studio and thought how she really didn't want to move. 'Yes, it would be nice to have a place with a real kitchen; and, wow, a bath tub would be just heaven.' she thought, but she just really didn't want to leave. She spent the evening going through sketch books looking for an idea for a painting. But mostly, she ended up reminiscing over the past years she had spent here.  
  
The next morning at Kelly's, she waited anxiously for Rick to come down the stairs. She was planning on asking him to read the letter and see if they could really kick her out. It seemed like she had been at work all day before the man she was waiting on came down the stairs. But the clock read 7:43. She rushed over to the counter, almost knocking Courtney down as she was just entering and trying to make her way to the counter to put her purse away.  
  
"Hi, Rick, coffee?" She started to pour the cup before he could even say a word.  
  
He looked around thinking it was really busy, and she was in a rush or something but there were only a few regulars.  
  
"How about some eggs, bacon?"  
  
"No, I think the coffee will be enough this morning. Thanks."  
  
"Oh, come on, let me buy you breakfast." Elizabeth was smiling at him.  
  
"Ok, Elizabeth, spill." He set his briefcase on the stool and stood stirring his coffee.  
  
"What?" She tried to protest.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I was just trying to be friendly."  
  
"I have been around the block before, I think I know when someone is after something." He let out a breath and just looked at her.  
  
She twisted her mouth then let out a sigh, "Ok, I got this letter yesterday about my building, and I was wondering if you would look at it for me."  
  
"Sure, I would be happy to," he shook his head and gave her a smile. "All you had to do was ask. Let me see it." He held out his hand.  
  
She pulled her purse out from under the counter and produced the letter. Handing it to him, she watched his eyes as they traveled over the piece of paper. She watched his shoulders rise a bit than drop back down when he took a shallow breath. He looked at her with a frown. "I'm sorry." He said handing it back to her.  
  
"Can they do this? I have a lease."  
  
"Not only can they, they have. But you can get them to pay moving expenses."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Well, first, why don't you find a new place to live? Then, figure up all the cost involved, not just renting a moving truck, but also the deposits to the utility companies, etcetera." He looked at the horrified look on her face. "Tell you what, you do all that, then I will help you draft a letter to get them to pay for it."  
  
"You would do that for me." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'll just add you to my client list." Seeing her raised eyebrows and opened mouth he added, "You just owe me free coffee for the rest of the month."  
  
"Deal." She put her hand out, and he took it; giving a firm shake, she sealed it.  
  
When things slowed around 10:00, Elizabeth picked up a discarded newspaper and took her break. She started going through the adds for apartments. Most cost far to much or sounded just plan crappy. She did find four that looked interesting. Seeing that there was almost no one in the diner and Courtney was setting up for lunch, she decided to make a few calls about the adds. After three quick calls, she had three appointments set up for that afternoon. The last add she had circled sounded really nice.  
  
First floor apartment. Mostly furnished. Kitchen, bath, one bedroom And a small private patio and garden.  
  
'Wow, this place sounds great. As long as there was enough room to paint. It has a patio. I could paint outside when the weather is nice.' she thought to herself as the phone on the other end rang. The land lady was so nice on the phone, and it was not very far. She could still walk to work. She was going to see it last.  
  
Courtney walked over to see the paper with its adds marked with circles. She picked it up, eyed it for only a second, "Are you moving?"  
  
"Looks like I have to. I got a letter saying they are going to tear down my building in sixty days."  
  
"Oh, that sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it. I have such a good deal on my studio. I don't know if I can find a place with that much space. Not to mention something I can afford."  
  
"Well, it sounds like you have a little bit of time to find something. What about here?"  
  
"Oh, I've lived above Kelly's before. It is way to cramped to paint."  
  
"Good luck, I hope you find something good." With that Courtney walked away.  
  
It was finally 3:00 and Liz could go on her search for the perfect apartment. But that idea was fleeting as she left apartment number three. For what she could afford, these places were serious dumps. Plus, the locations were less than desirable. One place made her uneasy with the neighborhood and the building security. She almost didn't get off the bus, and it was broad daylight. She walked down the street following the directions the lady had given on the phone. The street was quiet and residential, lined with trees. She found the address and went up the few stairs to the door of the once large town house. Its brick exterior and large wooden front door with lead glass windows gave her a very homey feeling. She rang the bell for the woman she had spoken with this morning. She noticed that only four of the six buzzers had names on them.  
  
A pleasant looking dark skinned woman opened the large door and offered her young guest a smile. Elizabeth put out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Webber. I think we spoke on the phone this morning." She gave her a little smile. The woman took her hand and with and big grin she half pulled her into the foyer. There was an inner door that they passed through and it gave Elizabeth the feeling that having the extra door was good for security.  
  
"You have to have a key for both of the doors," the older woman pointed out. "And I know it is a pain, but you can't buzz people in. They can buzz you, and you can talk to them to see who they are, but you have to come to the door and let them in. I have spent the last five years re- doing every apartment in the building, and I just don't want people coming and going that should not be here."  
  
Elizabeth just nodded as she looked up the beautiful staircase and reddish- brown wood floor. They had only gone a few feet when they came to a large oak door beside the stairs. "Here is the apartment." She pulled out a key and started to fit it into the lock. "It is good that you don't have to go very far from the front door, but my last tenant complained that you can hear people as they go up the stairs or when people in the hall talk loudly." She turned the handle and stood aside to let Elizabeth pass.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the light filled room. She was happy to see that the large bay window that she saw from the street was in the good sized living room. The room was long and there was a fire place. She walked over to it and ran her hand along the Victorian wood mantel. "It works. Even has a gas starter." Elizabeth smiled, excited at her good fortune. The floors were the same wood as the hall and the long room stopped at a high counter that separated a small kitchen done in black and white check tile. She walked over to the French doors that seemed to be in what would be used as a dinning area. She looked out at the small side yard that was surrounded by privacy fencing. "It doesn't look like much in the winter, but the couple that lived here before planted a lot of perennials. It is beautiful in the spring. Here is the bath." Liz walked to find a small room that was obviously under the stares. But it did have an old claw footed tub with a shower head over it. And there was another door. She moved through it to find the bed room. It wasn't very big but the high ceilings made it feel bigger. She moved through another door way to end up back in the kitchen.  
  
"It is lovely. I thought the ad said it was furnished." She questioned the lady.  
  
"Oh, I can get you whatever furniture you want. We just took everything out and had the floors redone."  
  
Elizabeth smiled looking down at the beautiful wood under her feet. "This place is really great. I can't believe you haven't rented it already."  
  
"I'm waiting for the right tenant. See, I live across the hall with my elderly mother. I just don't want anyone in my building. Are you married?"  
  
"Me, no." Liz let out a little laugh.  
  
"Boy friend?"  
  
Liz shook her head.  
  
"What do you do Miss. Webber?"  
  
"I'm an artist. I draw and paint. But to pay the bills, I work at Kelly's. I can get you a reference if you'd like." The woman bobbed her head a bit. "Do you know Kelly's? I don't think it is very far from here."  
  
"I think, down near the water about a fifteen minute walk."  
  
"Yes, I've worked there for, like, the last five years. They are tearing down the place I live now so..." her voice trailed as she looked out the large bay window to the street. She saw a motorcycle parked out on the street in front of the building.  
  
"You have to fight for parking out on the street, but you can get a permit"  
  
"I don't have a car," Liz cut her off. "I noticed that a few of the buzzers didn't have names on them."  
  
"Yes, I rented the loft to a couple before Christmas. Wish I hadn't though. He is married and meets his mistress there. Scandalous, I know, but he offered me double the rent, so I had to take it. Mamma's got lots of doctor bills."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as they moved back to the front door. She could hear heavy steps and laughter coming down the stairs. "I really love this place." She turned around looking back out of the apartment. Just as she stepped into the foyer and headed for the door, Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, totally shocked by what she saw.  
  
There, right before her, was a blond woman wrapped in the black leather jacketed arms of a tall blond man. Their embrace was tight and they were oblivious to their surroundings. Elizabeth could not move. She wanted to scream, but she found herself stuck.  
  
The woman leaned over and half whispered in her ear, "That is the couple I was telling you about."  
  
Elizabeth swallowed hard and tried to speak loudly. She was fighting tears and had to force the words up her throat. "I'm sorry, but I won't be taking the apartment."  
  
She was rushing toward the front door when the couple, hearing some one speak in the hall, broke their lock. It was just in time for his blue eyes to lock with hers as she went for the door handle. "Elizabeth?" The name uncertain on his lips. He reached for her arm as Courtney stopped him.  
  
"Let her go, Jason," her words calm.  
  
But Jason had seen the pain in her eyes at that moment, and he burned with pain knowing he had caused it. He moved to the door and outside. As he took the few steps down to the sidewalk he barely saw her turn up the street at a full sprint.  
  
Elizabeth had come to the conclusion that she had no right to be angry. She had walked out on Jason and told him she didn't need to know the details of his life. She had said that more because it hurt too much to even think about him, not to mention actually speaking with him. But he was hard to avoid. If he wasn't in Kelly's, someone else was around talking about him or the trial that was coming up. She couldn't even turn on the news without seeing his picture. But the last thing she had expected was to see him and Courtney kissing. The piercing pain that it caused made her to call into work sick the night before so she would not have to face the blond. Instead, she spent her night in her studio, letting the regret and pain flow. Now, today, she had no choice; she had to go to work. She knew that Courtney would be in to relieve her before dinner. So, at least she would not have to spend the day with her as she had the morning and lunch shifts. If she was lucky, Courtney would be her usually-late self, and she would be gone before she got there.  
  
Breakfast had been its usually crowd of clientele. Elizabeth smiled as she came out of the kitchen to spot Kelly's own attorney/boarder, Rick, at the counter. "What can I get you this morning?"  
  
"Alcazar's killer."  
  
Elizabeth giggled at him joking about his work. She decided to play along with him. "Honey, if I told you, I would have to kill you. Then I would go on trail for murder, but you would not be here to defend me."  
  
"Now that would be a mess, wouldn't it?" He played back. She grabbed the coffee pot and held it up for his approval. With the slight nod of his head she poured him a cup. He started to stir the black liquid. "Jason Morgan is not the easiest person to work with."  
  
"Yeah, he sort of has his own drummer." She crossed her arms and leaned on the counter.  
  
"Yes, and his name is Sonny Corinthos." He stopped to sip at his coffee. "Jason is not listening to me, only to Sonny. Last time I checked, I'm the one with a law degree."  
  
"Jason is very loyal to Sonny. He wouldn't do any thing if he thinks it is going to hurt him."  
  
Rick scratched his head, "How do you know so much about Jason Morgan?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked down. He would have to ask her that. She search for the right words to describe her relationship, but she didn't even know herself; so, how could she tell him. He was looking at her so intensely that she felt she had to offer some explanation. "Well, I've know him for the past three years. His sister and I were real close before she left."  
  
"I didn't think he was close to his family."  
  
"His not, only Emily, his sister, and his grandmother. Any way, we used to hang out together when he was in town."  
  
'There,' she thought, 'that sounded pretty good.' But Rick's expression changed a bit. He seemed to be thinking it over in his head.  
  
"Maybe you could talk to Jason. Convince him to listen to me and do what is best for his defense."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think he would listen to me. I think Courtney is your better choice." She almost felt herself choke on the words as they came out of her mouth. "Anyway, I think I would rather stay out of this whole 'Alcazar' mess."  
  
He smiled at her and added, "But, Elizabeth, I thought you knew who the killer was." He was playing with her again.  
  
"My lips are sealed." She smiled and made an action of turning a key in her lips. She saw a table who needed her attention, so she excused her self.  
  
When she came back to refill Rick's cup, he asked, "Do you know when Courtney will be in today?"  
  
"Yes, around five."  
  
"I really need to get someone to help me with this."  
  
"Well, good luck with Courtney then, but I think she is busy doing other things with Jason."  
  
"What does that mean." Rick had already seen the two of them together a few times, and he really didn't care what was going on, just that it would not look good for his client if he was running around with someone other than his wife.  
  
"Nothing," realizing what she had said.  
  
"You are friends with both of them right?" He questioned her.  
  
"I don't know if I would call it that."  
  
"Well, maybe you could tell them to lay off in public. It is not helping Jason's defense." He left some money on the counter. She picked up the money and tried to give it back to him but he just gave her a quick wave as he left.  
  
She watched him leave and wondered how much he knew and how he knew it. It bugged her the rest of the shift. She was aware the whole day of the time as it methodically advanced. Just her bad luck, a group of kids came in after school let out, and she was busy right up till five. She could not escape early as planned. She looked up at the clock and saw that the hand was slightly past the five. No Courtney. Yes, she could still get out of there. She grabbed her coat and made her way to the door not stopping to put it on until she was outside. Fiddling with the buttons as she walked under the arch way, not paying the least bit of attention, she ran right into Courtney. Almost knocking her back a few steps.  
  
"Gees, Elizabeth, watch where you are going." The blond woman glared at her.  
  
"Right on time as usual, I see." She smarted back at her.  
  
"I got held up with something."  
  
"Jason would be my guess." She studied the girl.  
  
"Maybe, so what, are you jealous?" She put her hands on her hips and tried to give her a fierce look.  
  
"Look, I really don't care what the two of you do. But you need to keep it in private."  
  
Neither one of them noticed Rick and Carly approaching.  
  
"It is none of your business where we go or what we do." Courtney's eyes narrowed.  
  
Rick started to move toward the two women but Carly grabbed his arm to stop him. She leaned over to whisper to him, "I want to hear this."  
  
"Well, if Scott Baldwin or the media find out what you two have been up to, it is going to hurt Jason's case."  
  
"Jason is innocent."  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't."  
  
"So, it doesn't matter if people see us together."  
  
"Is that why you two got a place for yourselves? So people would see you together. Courtney use your head."  
  
"You are just mad because Jason is seeing me and not you." Courtney started to walk past Elizabeth, but she caught her arm.  
  
"Don't you even care if Jason goes to jail?"  
  
"It isn't going to happen."  
  
"Courtney, it could. You need to face facts here and try to start helping Jason instead of putting him at risk."  
  
"I can't help it if he wants to be with me, spend time with me." She was gloating and Liz could feel her anger growing inside. She took a deep breath to try and defuse it a bit.  
  
"Don't be such a self-righteous bitch and put someone else first for a change." The words just came flying out before she could stop herself. But it was Courtney's next move that literally threw Liz.  
  
Courtney's jaw dropped. Liz had been so shocked at her own words that she didn't see the blonds hand raise up and it was not until Elizabeth felt the sharp sting on her cheek that she realized that Courtney had slapped her. Elizabeth brought her hand up to cover her burning flesh. Her eyes wide as she stared at her assailant.  
  
Carly moved immediately and grabbed Courtney. Rescuing her from the certain backlash Elizabeth would have dealt given half a chance. "Let's go Courtney!" Carly ushered her away.  
  
When they got inside the diner, they started to remove their coats. Carly chirped up, "Man you really let her have it."  
  
"Well, she deserved it. Calling me a bitch like that."  
  
"Yeah, she was way out of line." As much as Carly had enjoyed the show she thought a moment about what Elizabeth had said. "You know, if you and Jason are seeing each other," She paused, "which I think is great. You two really do need to keep it quiet until after the trial."  
  
Courtney crossed her arms, "I'm not going to do any thing to cause Jason problems. I understand how serious this is. I just think they are going to find the real killer and this will all be over."  
  
"I sure hope you are right."  
  
Outside Elizabeth watched the two enter Kelly's as she felt a strong arm slide around her shoulders. The deep voice soft in her ear. "Are you ok?"  
  
Her eyes still filled with shock met Rick's dark eyes. "Yeah," Her hand still covered the place that had been hit. She felt embarrassed as she recounted the conversation in her head. "How much of that did you witness?"  
  
"I think most of it." Liz dropped her eyes as he led her over to a cold chair in the courtyard.  
  
"I don't know if you know this, but I'm a lawyer; and I think you could get her on assault charges." He had squatted down in front of her. His tone was playful and she looked at him and let out a little laugh. "Now there is that beautiful smile." He reach up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She just rolled her eyes in response to his complement. He pulled an empty chair over and moved himself into it. He took her hand down from the cheek she kept rubbing. And held it for just a moment.  
  
Nether of them saw Jason walk though the courtyard and enter Kelly's. But he had seen them. He had slowed his pace as he watched his lawyer smooth back Liz's hair, sit down, and take her hand. He could not hear their low voices as he turned to go into the diner. He spotted Carly and sat across from her watching out the window at the couple outside. He sat waiting to meet with his lawyer who had called him there. He didn't even hear the first words Carly said because he was still staring out the window.  
  
"Elizabeth, I appreciate the fact that you were just trying to help Jason by what you said to Courtney. I know you were just doing what I mentioned this morning. I want to thank you for trying. I don't really know what is going on with the two of them, but I have a good guess."  
  
Elizabeth cocked her head a bit, "I'm sure you would be right."  
  
"Look, I don't know all the history and stuff here," he saw her open her mouth to speak so he clarified, "and I don't really need to. But from what I just saw, you look like the one who is trying be a friend. You sure do seem more loyal to Jason then she is."  
  
"I think Courtney only thinks of herself first."  
  
"I think you are right." He placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up a bit and moving it to turn toward the side. He inspected for signs from the slap. "It isn't even red anymore." He smiled at her. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"No, only my pride." She smiled for him.  
  
Inside Jason continued to watch them until something Carly said caught his attention. He looked her in the eyes, "What did you say?"  
  
Carly stopped mid sentence, "I said she slapped her."  
  
"Wait, who slapped who?"  
  
"Really, Jason, haven't you been listening. Gees!" She rolled her eyes. "Courtney slapped Elizabeth."  
  
"What?" He nearly jumped out of his chair. "Why?"  
  
"Because Elizabeth called her a self-righteous bitch. I saw the whole thing and Courtney was in rare form. You should have seen the look on little Miss Muffet's face. It was priceless." Jason just stared at the woman as she continued but lowed her voice. "I think it is so great that you are seeing Courtney. I hate to say this, but Elizabeth had a point, you two really need to keep it under wraps. If Baldwin found out."  
  
He cut her off, "Elizabeth said what?"  
  
"Just that you two need to be careful, that the media and the cops could use it against you." Jason got up from his seat. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
He started for the door, but when it opened, Rick came in. 


	2. Ch2

Proverbs Ch 2  
  
Ch 2  
  
Make plans by seeking advice Prov.20:18  
  
  
  
Elizabeth was roaming around her Studio. She had picked up some boxes. She might as well start packing even though she had on idea where she was going to move to. She moved over to a stack of old magazines and catalogs. 'This stuff must have been here for at least a few years,' she thought as she started to put them in a box of stuff to be thrown out. She had never thought herself much of a packrat but this stuff was really old. She only half looked at the different publications as she picked up handfuls. She looked back down at the stack for the next batch. The item on top caught her attention. It was a course catalog from The Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. Right under it she noticed one from Pratt. They were old but she sat on the floor and flipped through them. Her mind wandered to the temptation that was presenting itself to her. It had only been a distant idea a long time ago. Now, though, why not? There was really no reason to stay. Lucky and her were long over. Jason had moved on, and her best friend was in Arizona. The only person here for her was her Grandmother, and Liz didn't even see her very much at all. She looked at her watch.  
  
Elizabeth had some time before she needed to be at work. She had the closing shift tonight. It had taken her all morning calling the other waitress to move things around so she would only have to work with Courtney as little as possible. In doing this, she had traded out for all the worst shifts. She tucked the catalogs under her arm and made her way toward the door. Grabbing her coat and purse she headed out to use the on-line computer at the library.  
  
Elizabeth had a genuine smile on her face as she crossed over the docks coming back from the library. All the information on art schools in New York filling her with grand illusions of a life in the city. The information had been very informative, and she had even filled out an application on-line and downloaded the request form for transcripts from PCU. Her presence and smiling face had not gone unnoticed by the other occupant on the dock. She had been lost in her daydream of visiting museums and trendy restaurants while studying with other talented budding artist when he interrupted her.  
  
"Elizabeth?" a soft touch on her elbow. Coming down from her high she was still smiling when she took in the murky eyes of the local mob boss. Seeing the recognition in her face, as it changed to a hardening frown didn't escape the gangster, "Hi, How have you been? I have not seen you..."  
  
"Since you died," she smirked.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that, but it was very necessary at the time."  
  
"I'm sure it was," she soften a bit. "I know that what you had to do had nothing to do with me. I have no reason to be mad with you."  
  
"You looked really happy there a moment ago. Did something happen with you and Jason?" he started to smile at her. It was then that she thought that he might be in the dark about what was going on with his best friend and his sister.  
  
"I really have not seen much of Jason scene your resurrection," he could clearly see hurt and regret in her facial expression.  
  
"Oh, Jason has been slipping out a lot. I just assumed he had been with you."  
  
"He didn't tell you that I walked out on him?" her tone was more surprised than questioning.  
  
"No, well he told me something about the two of you, but I just thought it had all been worked out. I hate to admit it, but we really have not talked much lately." He returned her frown. Studying her a moment and thinking about what she had said, "You can't fault Jason for not telling you that I was alive."  
  
"That is not why I left, Sonny."  
  
"You don't have to tell me, but I would like to know why you did."  
  
She really didn't want to talk about this and not with Sonny, but somehow the crime lord had a way at persuading people to do things he wanted. She took a deep breath before she started to speak, "Well, while it was all going on, he would stay gone for days and never even bother to call to tell me if he was alright. Then he spent his time guarding your sister, and I just got tired of the worrying and not knowing."  
  
"I asked him to take care of her."  
  
"I know that. But he still never tried to let me know what was going on. He kept me cooped up in his penthouse."  
  
"Trying to keep you and Zander safe," Sonny interjected.  
  
"He said he wanted to give us a chance, but that was not really true. He only wants to please you and Carly. I was at the bottom of his list of priorities. Then, when I did leave he, didn't do anything to try and stop me. He just let me go out the door and out of his life." She watched the intensity of his gaze on her, "Jason's moved on with his life; so now I need to pick up the pieces of mine and move on too."  
  
"You know Jason and Brenda..."  
  
"You really have no idea what is going on, do you?" she came across cautiously.  
  
"What are you talking about, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything. I think you need to ask Jason about what is going on in his life." She turned to go. Stopping suddenly, she turned back around offering a simple smile to he dark man, "Sonny, I'm glad you didn't die." He half smiled back as she walked away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The late evening dinner crowd had been anything but busy. Elizabeth had passed the time looking over the information she had printed out at the library. She had really enjoyed working with Chloe Morgan, and she thought fashion design was interesting. Painting, however, was her passion. 'Why can't I do both?' she asked herself. 'I could study all about fabrics and design and still paint when I feel like it.' She knew that the experience she had had working with Chloe would be an asset and help her get into FIT. Pratt had so much to offer, too. There were other schools also, and her grades at PCU were good; so she was sure she could get into one of them. It was paying for it she just wasn't too sure about. Hearing the front door open, Liz looked up to watch her lawyer drag in. She put the papers under the counter and greeted her the guest. "Hi you." He dropped his weary body onto the stool. "What can I get for my favorite lawyer?"  
  
"You got any chili left?" he looked tired, but his words were light.  
  
"Anything for you. I'll be right back."  
  
She returned with the steaming bowl. Placing it in front of him she waited for him to take a bite before she decided to ask him a question. "Rick," she paused until he looked up at her, "when you said I could get reimbursed for my moving expenses, would that apply if I decided to move out of town?"  
  
"I don't see why not." His answer had been more of a reflex and he stopped to ponder what she said a moment. "Why. Where are you thinking of moving to?"  
  
Her lips parted into a grin, "New York city."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She let her enthusiasm flow. She had not told anyone what she was planning to do, and she just couldn't wait now that the subject was out in the open. "I'm planning on going to design school there." She noticed his eyebrows pinch a bit. "I told you that I'm an artist."  
  
"I remember. You said you paint, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Living in New York would be so great. Don't you think?"  
  
"For an artist I guess it would be."  
  
"All the museums and galleries." She stopped when she realized he was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You just seem really excited about moving there."  
  
"I am. So, you think we can get these people to pay to move the little bit of stuff I've got?"  
  
"We can try." He dropped his eyes and took another bite of his food. She seemed to pick up on a change in his demeanor.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she thought she was changing the subject.  
  
"Hmmm," he looked up into her eyes of china blue and was almost lost for a moment. "I was just thinking, well, I was hoping that when this trial was over, I could have taken you out for dinner."  
  
Elizabeth was a bit surprised at how straight forward he was. She was so used to trying to guess what Jason was thinking and feeling that the fact this man had come right out told her had her off balance. "Well, it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow." Smiling at him, trying to say, 'Just ask, I'll go.'  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Her attention distracted by some new customers entering Kelly's. For some reason there had been a late rush, and she did not get to go back to really talk. Or would it have been to flirt with the handsome young professional.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth's eyes darted around the hospital cafeteria. She was filled with news and ideas to share with her Grandmother. For the first time in months she was excited about something that was going on in her life. She just hoped her grandmother would feel the same way. Liz looked at her watch. Audrey was five minutes late for their lunch date. Elizabeth had not told her why she wanted to have lunch today when she had called this morning, just that she had something to run by her. She would have preferred to eat someplace else. Nobody likes hospital cuisine. But with her schedule at Kelly's, and her Grandmother's work, this was the best they could do or wait for another day.  
  
"Sweetheart," the older woman squeezed Elizabeth in a warm hug.  
  
"Hi, Gram," she returned the embrace.  
  
"You have cut your hair. It looks lovely on you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, you look great," the woman stepped back to take a full view of her granddaughter and smiled, "and happy, too."  
  
Elizabeth gave her a huge smile and said, "Let's get our food, so I can sit down and tell you..." one of the doctors passed by and his quick hello to the nurse had interrupted her. They moved through the cafeteria line choosing their lunch items. Then Elizabeth found a table closer to the wall, a little out of the way. They started with some small talk, but Liz was bursting with her plan, and it didn't take long for her to spring it on her Grandmother.  
  
"I'm going to move to New York." The words just sprang from her mouth. She could not help the smile on her face as she made the announcement. Her grandmother stopped mid bite and blinked at her.  
  
"New York, Why?"  
  
"I'm applying to art school there."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." The lady seemed to discard the notion and continued eating. "It will take awhile to do the applications and then find a place to live. So we can talk about your move after you get accepted."  
  
"I don't think you understand; I'm not waiting to get accepted. Anyway, I've already applied to FIT and Pratt and talked to the administrators of the schools. I could start as early as this spring term."  
  
"Where will you live?"  
  
"Oh, I got so lucky. When I called FIT and started asking questions the person who had answered the phone was a student who also worked there. She told me that she lives in a place with two other girls. It's a two bed room but because of the cost they split it among four people. Anyway, her roommate just moved out to live with her boyfriend, so they need someone. She is at FIT, and the other two are at Pratt. But one is a grad student. It would be good because all the deposits are paid, so I won't need any money up front except the first month's rent. I'm sure I can find a waitress job. So.... what do you think?"  
  
"Honey, that sounds great. Why are you so up for moving right now? Why not wait until you find out you have gotten in?"  
  
"I know I will get in. My grades are good."  
  
"But there is no rush."  
  
"Well, actually, they are going to tear down my building in a few weeks; so I have to move."  
  
"You can always come live with me."  
  
"I know that, Gram, and that is a very nice offer, but if I'm going to move I want to make it count. A lot of my friends have moved on, and I want to really do something with my life. Anyway, I really need to get out of Port Charles. It's just time for a change."  
  
The older woman studied Elizabeth's eyes and mulled over the words she had said, "It is going to be expensive. Are you planning on asking your parents for help?"  
  
Liz looked down at her food. She had calculated the number, and every time she came up in the red. She scowled at the thought of asking her folks for money. "No, I'm going to apply for student loans. I'll get a job, and I have some in savings."  
  
Audrey had put her fork down. Her granddaughter's determination was obvious. She took a long slow deep breath before she spoke, "Elizabeth, I know your parents have not always been there for you or even treated you the same as Stephen and Sarah. I know you have had a really hard time of things. I just want you to be happy, and I don't want to see you struggling so much any more. So, I tell you what. I will pay your tuition and give you some money for school supplies," her voice got a little firmer, "but you have to pay your living expenses."  
  
Elizabeth jumped out of her chair and grab her grandmother around the neck as she hugged her. She had not meant for her to give her money. She just wanted her blessing for the move. As much as Elizabeth wanted to be independent, she had learned over the years sometimes it was ok to take help from people who cared about you. In this case, the help she needed was money.  
  
"Thank you," she kissed the older lady on the cheek and sat back down. "I didn't ask you to lunch to ask you for money."  
  
"I know you didn't. I offered. If this is what you want to do, than you should do it." Her smile was the only approval she had really needed.  
  
"So when are you planning this big move?" Her question poignant.  
  
"The end of the month."  
  
"Let me know what I can do to help," Audrey looked at her watch, as she needed to get back to work. Elizabeth thanked her again and told her she loved her, and she would miss her when she moved. She planned to give Bobby her two-weeks notice this evening at work. So the only thing left would be to pack up the studio and move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly sat quietly on the couch reading through the days mail. She barley looked up as the front door opened and her blond sister-in-law bounced in. It took the girl only seconds to make her way to the couch and drop down on it with a huge grin on her face. "You won't believe the fabulous news I heard today."  
  
Carly put the mail aside and focused on her excited friend, "Well, spill."  
  
"Elizabeth Webber put her two weeks notice into Bobbie last night."  
  
"So? Who cares if she quits." Carly frowned, not wanting to talk about the woman she considered annoying.  
  
"No, you don't understand. She is moving to New York."  
  
Carly started to feel Courtney's enthusiasm. "Are you sure?"  
  
"That is what she told Bobbie. It was the reason she gave for quitting anyway."  
  
"This is great." Carly commented not hearing the front door open and her husband enter.  
  
"What's great?" The man studied the two women not sure what to make of their equally happy moods. Carly spun around smiling at the dark, handsome man.  
  
"Oh, nothing major, just that Elizabeth Webber is leaving town."  
  
"Why is that such good news?" He looked past his wife toward his sister. "I thought the two of you were friends?"  
  
"Well, we work together." Courtney replied.  
  
"I still don't get how this is good news. Did something happen? Why is she leaving?"  
  
Carly rose up from the couch. "I don't know why she is leaving. I'm just thankful the little twit has finally gotten a hint and will be out of our hair."  
  
Sonny looked at his sister who was trying to suppress the smile under her lips. He knew his wife didn't care for Elizabeth, he was not exactly sure why, but he had never heard Courtney say anything bad about the pretty young woman. He studied the two women again and got the distinct felling he was missing something here. Just when he was going to delve into his suspicion, Courtney got up. "Well, I have to go."  
  
"You just got here," Carly protested.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to stop in and say hi before I head home. Poor Rosie has been inside all day." She leaned over and gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek. Waved to Carly and headed out the door. 


	3. Ch3

Ch 3  
  
Many are the plans in a man's heart, But it is the Lord's purpose that prevails (Prov. 19:21)  
  
Elizabeth had found the dinner crowd the same as usual. Nothing really interesting except her own daydreams of living in the city. She had been making phone calls. Submitting applications to schools, and packing boxes. She had three categories for things. The first was for storage. The second was stuff she planned to take with her. Then, the third was to be given to charity. This included that old couch that really should just be burned, she thought. Everything else was being thrown away. She still had three weeks before her move date. Not that it was a firm date, just one she had picked that seemed to work well and circled it on her calendar. She had told everyone; well, everyone that she thought would want to know, she was moving.  
  
Hearing the three familiar voices chatting as she exited the kitchen, Liz found Lucky, Gia, and Nick at a table. "Hi guys," her bright smile welcoming them to the diner.  
  
"Hey, you got a second?" Lucky pulled down on her arm.  
  
"Um, sure," she lowered herself into the empty chair.  
  
"Guess what? We are all going to the Caribbean!" Gia grinned  
  
"What?" Liz glanced from Gia to Nick.  
  
"I'm going to do one last modeling shoot. Lucky is going to take the pictures, of course," Gia continued.  
  
"And I'm just going to hang out and soak up the sun," Nick added.  
  
"Come with us," Lucky begged. He saw the desire in her eyes but frustration on her face. "Come on, one last hurrah before you move."  
  
"When are you going?" she bit her lip.  
  
"We are leaving on Wednesday and staying for a week," Nick answered.  
  
"It will be great. Get away from the cold and the snow," Lucky was trying to convince her.  
  
"I wish I could, but I still have to work and pack. I have so much packing to do." Elizabeth could almost feel the warm sun just thinking about it.  
  
"We can help you get the packing done," Nick offered.  
  
"Thanks, guys, I just still have so much to get done before I leave." The disappointment in her voice, "I better get back to work."  
  
"Well, there are two days 'till we leave so you can change your mind," Lucky called after her as she left the table.  
  
The rest of the shift had gone as had most of the dinners at Kelly's. It was after nine; and Bobbie came behind the counter as Elizabeth wiped it down. "Why don't you go ahead and go? I can handle things for the rest of the evening."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, you have a lot to do. Go on home."  
  
"Thanks," she reached under the counter to grab her purse. As she pulled it out, her wallet fell. Its contents spilled all over the floor. Bobbie bent down to help gather up the cards and change. Her eye caught on one of the cards as she went to hand it back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Your AB Negative?" the nurse asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked up a bit confused, taking the items from her. She looked down to see her Red Cross Blood Donor Card. "Yeah," she half smiled taking the items.  
  
"That's kind of rare," Bobbie added.  
  
"That is what they tell me every six months when I go to give blood. They even call me sometimes to come and give."  
  
"That's nice. I guess they will miss you too, when you move."  
  
"Maybe," Elizabeth finished fitting the lose bits and pieces back into her wallet. "Bye, I'll see you later." She waved and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny and his business partner and friend, Jason, were almost finished going over the latest coffee invoices. Sonny had stopped to study the other man as he searched through the papers looking for something. "So, how do you feel about Elizabeth leaving?" He had not been sure how to approach the subject, but he wanted to know if it was true that the young lady was leaving. Jason stopped and stared at his boss.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sonny was not sure if Jason had not heard him or was avoiding the question. "You know that Elizabeth is moving, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't. Are you sure?"  
  
"Haven't you talked to her?" Jason shook his head in response. "The other day when I got home, Carly and Courtney were talking, and they said that she is moving to New York."  
  
Jason looked puzzled, "I haven't heard anything. We have not really talked since you came back from the dead."  
  
"I didn't know that. I thought the two of you were getting closer."  
  
"She got upset about some stuff, and I don't think she really wants anything to do with me any more."  
  
"I can't believe that. She has always been a very loyal and trusted friend to you. Have you tried to talk to her and work things out?" When Jason didn't answer and just stared out the window, Sonny push a bit. "You do want to work things out don't you?"  
  
He didn't look at his friend. "I think she is better off without me in her life."  
  
"How can you say that? I know that you care about her. Look what you went through this summer to find her when she was kidnapped."  
  
"Maybe it just isn't suppose to be between us," Jason glanced at his watch. "Are we done with the invoices?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll see you later." Jason made his way to the door without looking back at his old friend.  
  
He decided to go for a ride and clear this thoughts. He could not believe that Elizabeth was leaving, and she had not even told him. Now that he really thought about it, he had not really seen her or even talked to her with out Courtney being there. Why wouldn't she tell him? Maybe he was part of the reason she was leaving. It hurt that he had learned the news from Sonny and not from her. He wanted to talk to her. He knew that Courtney had the lunch and dinner shift today at Kelly's, so maybe Elizabeth was off and at her studio. He turned his bike down the next road and made his way to her building.  
  
Dusk always comes so early in the winter as it was barely five and the shadows were disappeared with the setting sun. He turned off the engine and looked up at her window. Just like he had done a hundred times before. He saw her light on and wondered how she would react to his unexpected visit. He almost decided to leave and wait to see if she told him on her own about the move. But what if she didn't, and one day she was just gone? There were things he wanted to say to her, and he wanted to do it in private. Privacy was at a premium these days with the trial. With either Brenda or Courtney, he was almost never alone.  
  
As he approached her door, he saw that it was ajar. "Are you sure you won't come with us tomorrow?" He heard Lucky Spencer say.  
  
"I really can't. I have so much to do, and if I don't hurry up, they will be tearing down this building with all my stuff in it." Jason hadn't known that the building was going to be torn down. This started to explain some things for him. "You guys have a good time." Her voice sounded disappointed.  
  
"When we get back we will do something special before you go, ok." Jason heard foot step approach the partially opened door, so he ducked around the corner. He didn't want Lucky to see him. He waited until he saw the other man's back going down the stairs before he went to the door to knock.  
  
He took in a long slow breath. He raised his arm and allowed it to come down hard on the surface of the heavy door. He did not expect it to open so suddenly. She must have been standing right in front of it. She pulled it with such force that it flew wide open. The surprised look on her face kept his breath deep in his lungs not sure what to say. Her eyes locked on his, filled with questioning. "Jason," the shock obvious in his name on her lips. It hung in the air between them while she waited for his response.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Ok," she stepped back to let him pass. His eyes scanned the room. It looked different. There were stacks of stuff and boxes everywhere. There were no easels with paintings on them. They were all packed away. No paints and brushes strewn across the table. All of it seemed a bit alien to him. She turned her back to him and walked over to the rack that used to hold canvases of all sizes and in varying degrees of completion. Now they were empty except for a package, rectangle, wrapped in brown paper. "I'm glad you are here." she offered a small smile as she walked over to retrieve the package. He was a little stunned by her comment, but she was glad he was there. He started to follow her when she turned around with the parcel. She held it out to him. He didn't move, only able to look at her confused. "Take it." She handed it to him, "It's yours."  
  
He finally reached for the gift. He looked deep into her china-blue eyes. He did not see any pain in them. She seemed so pleasant and peaceful. When his hand took hold of the paper his fingers brushed hers, and even though he saw no reaction in her eyes, he felt his breath catch in his lungs as a small jump occurred in his chest. The tinniest of smiles on his lips, "What is it?"  
  
Her eyebrows squeezed together, "It is The Wind."  
  
He finally tore his eyes from hers and looked down at the rectangle in his hands, "Oh."  
  
"It's yours, and you have a place now, so you need to take it. I gave it to you a long time ago. So, take it please. I don't want it anymore." She moved past him and back into the middle of the cluttered room.  
  
"I heard you were moving."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to New York."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To go to design school." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I see. I thought you liked it here?"  
  
"I did, but they are going to tear down my building; and I had to move, so I thought I should go some place new. Get a fresh start all together."  
  
"You need a fresh start?"  
  
"I need something new. What do I have here anyway?" she studied him.  
  
"You have your friends, your grandmother."  
  
"Most of my friends are busy with their own lives. I have worked at Kelly's forever, and I don't want to do that any more. I stayed here for a long time because..." she stopped herself before she said it. She had stayed here because of him, and she didn't have him any more; but he did not need to know that, not now.  
  
"Because of what?" he reached out and touched her arm. She started to feel the sting of tears behind her eyes. She turned any from him. Refusing to let him see he could still get to her.  
  
"It doesn't matter." She took a step away, breaking from his fingers. Taking a breath, she had hold of her emotions again and turned to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't tell me you were leaving. I found out from Sonny." She was not sure how Sonny knew, but that didn't matter to her. "Were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Why? Would it have mattered any?"  
  
"I know you don't believe this but I will always care about you. Hell, Elizabeth, you saved my life." Something clicked for her. She was an obligation to him.  
  
"Well, you saved me this summer. So let's just call it even. Ok? You don't owe me anything, and I don't owe you."  
  
"I never felt that I owed you."  
  
She smiled despite to pain she was feeling. "I'm just getting on with my life. That's all. No big deal."  
  
"I will miss you. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I will never turn you away."  
  
"Too late, you already did. But I won't come to you. I'm going to start over; and I will cherish the friendship we once had, but we both have to move on. You already have with Courtney, and the best way for me to do that is to go." He felt the sting of truth in her words and lowered his head and started for the door.  
  
He stopped before he exited. "Thanks for the painting, and I will miss you, Elizabeth," pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch at the diner was busy as usual. Elizabeth was thinking about her friends taking off for a wonderful week in the Caribbean sun. She wished she could have gone, but she had so much to do, not to mention she needed every dime she had saved.  
  
"Kelly's!" Tammy answered the ringing phone. She was paying close attention to hear over the lunch crowd. As she listen her eyes found Elizabeth. "Thank you," she sighed. Motioning toward her to come over to the counter.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she approached Tammy. Assuming that she had a take-out order for her to give to the cook. She wiped her hands on her apron. Before Elizabeth got a word out she noticed the distressed look on Tammy's face. "Elizabeth, that was the hospital. Your Grandmother collapsed and was found on the floor of her office."  
  
Elizabeth stood stunned for a moment. Letting go of the breath she had not realize she was holding, "I have to go."  
  
"Of course, take as long as you need. I pray everything is alright." Tammy called after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth approached the nurses station with apprehension in every step. She spotted Dr. Alan Quartermain looking at a file. "Dr. Quartermain," her tone questioning.  
  
"Elizabeth, come, let's go over here," leading her to the waiting area.  
  
"Please, what happen? Can I see my grandmother now?" Her mind was reeling.  
  
"Let's sit down and wait for Monica. She took care of Audrey. I really don't know anything." He was trying to be reassuring, but Elizabeth could tell there was more that he was not telling her. Dr. Quartermain sat down next to her on the plastic couch. Taking her hand in his. He squeezed it and said, "I'll wait with you."  
  
Her heart became wild when see saw Dr. Monica Quartermain heading toward them. She looked tired. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Elizabeth started to stand when she saw her. Yet, there was something in her eyes that kept her glued to the plastic. Monica slowly lowered herself onto the coffee table in front of her. Placing her elbows on her knees. The woman doctor clasped her hands and lowered her head. Elizabeth was to frightened to speak. Slowly, the doctor took an audible breath. She raised her head until her eyes locked with Elizabeth's.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this," her words were slow and cumbersome. "Audrey," remembering her friend, "your grandmother, had a massive heart attack. We did everything we could but," her speech began to choke in her throat. "I'm so sorry. We lost her."  
  
Not believing what she heard, Elizabeth turned to Alan. "She's dead?"  
  
He didn't speak. Only nodded his head in conformation. She felt heavy with the news. Not sure she had understood what they were telling her. "Can I see her?" she finally managed to get the words out.  
  
"Of course you can," Monica began to stand. "Follow me."  
  
The small, sterile looking room was dimly lit. Elizabeth walked in on tip toe over to the bed. Lowering her small frame onto the chair next to the bed, she took the cold, limp hand in hers. She could not find any words to express the emotions that were swirling around inside. "I love you," was all she could manage. The tears fell so naturally that when they finally stopped enough for her to think again, she was confused by what to do next. Taking the lifeless hand and placing it on her grandmother's chest, she found her way out the door.  
  
Walking back to the nurses station seemed to take hours. When she got there, she was glad to see Bobbie. "Bobbie, I'm going to need some time off," she began.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth, I could not be more sorry." Her eyes were a bit red, and Elizabeth could tell she had been crying too.  
  
"What do I need to do now?" Elizabeth asked her. Bobbie looked at her a bit perplexed. Trying to decide in what context she was referring. "What will happen to her now?" she continued her question.  
  
"She will be taken...down stairs. Until arrangements are made with a funeral home. Don't worry; she will be well looked after. You know everyone here loved Audrey. Go home and get some rest. It will be a long couple of days ahead."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded in compliance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kelly's!" Tammy answered the phone. "Oh, that's terrible. Elizabeth must be devastated. Do you know of anything I can do for her?" There was a pause. Courtney was trying her best to not look like she was eavesdropping. "I would not expect her to hurry back to work." Another pause. Courtney now didn't worry about what it looked like and went over to Tammy and waited for the news. "Yes, I agree. Ok, thank you for the call, Bobbie. Bye."  
  
"What is going on?" Courtney blurted out.  
  
"Liz won't be into work. Her grandmother died."  
  
"Oh," Courtney said flippantly. She had no idea that Elizabeth's only family was her grandmother and her sister. Elizabeth and Sarah were not speaking, and the relationship she had with her grandmother had been stranded over the past few years, but in the last few weeks they had some good talks. Her Grandmother had offered to help pay for school in New York, and they were enjoying the time together as Elizabeth brought stuff to be stored at her house.  
  
The man at the counter knew Elizabeth well. Over hearing the conversation, he took out a ten dollar bill. Left it on the counter and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk back to the studio proved harder than she thought. Half way through the park, she stopped on a bench near the pond. She did not even notice how cold it was out, lost in the emotions that filled her heart. The tears began to fall silently as she watched the light dance off the reflective surface of the water. She did not hear foot steps approaching or notice the dark handsome man until he sat down next to her.  
  
"Elizabeth?" She turned dazed as her eyes met Rick's. "Are you ok?"  
  
She didn't know how to say it so it just came out plainly, "My grandmother died."  
  
He moved closer and slid his arm around her. All of a sudden she felt tired, and she allowed herself to collapse into his chest. He closed the other arm around her as her crying became stronger. He whispered words of comfort to her. She spoke to him sometimes telling him something about the one person in her family who had cared about her.  
  
Jason hurried through the park on the way to the hospital to find Elizabeth. After overhearing Tammy and Courtney at Kelly's, he knew she would need a friend. For some reason, he felt he would be the friend she would look towards. He stopped when he heard the lawyer's voice over a woman's crying. He took a few more steps for a closer look. Then he saw Elizabeth huddled in Rick's arms, sobbing. The man smoothed her hair with his hand as he was trying to comfort her. His body slightly rocking like that of a parent with a small child. Jason felt frozen for a moment. Something flashed in him. It was hot and restless. He watched for a long time. Elizabeth finally broke from his embrace.  
  
"I guess I need to go to her house. I wonder if she left any instructions in case she died." She choked on the last word.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you? Help you look for her will."  
  
"That would be nice," she tried to smile as the two got up and left together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days seemed a blur. Rick had been great. When they got to her Grandmother's house, he had found her will and handled all the legal aspects of Audrey Hardy's estate. He filed the will for probate. He told her it would take up to sixty days to clear. He also explained all the legal terms in it to Elizabeth. The only thing they found pertaining to any wishes in her death was for her to be buried next to her husband Tom. Rick had called the cemetery and found the joint plot had long been taken care of. He also listened every time Elizabeth wanted to talk about her grandmother and gave her a shoulder to cry on when that was all she could do.  
  
Bobbie had offered to help with the funeral arrangements and even went with Elizabeth to pick out the coffin. That had all turned out to be the easy part. The hard task had been calling the family and friends. It had taken two days to track down her father in Eastern Europe. Her parents couldn't make it. They had said it would take too long to get there, and they were really needed where they were. Her father had said she was doing such a good job handling everything that they thought she could continue to finish up Audrey's business on her own. It seemed to Elizabeth that all the family she called had some reason not to come. Audrey's friends and co- workers were a different story. Everyone of them had offered her their sincerest condolences. Many said that they would make it to the service on Sunday at Saint Timothy's.  
  
Elizabeth had started to stay at her grandmothers house. It made her feel closer to her, and, anyway, there were condolence gifts arriving daily. She spent the time between her studio and the house. Not sure really what to do with herself but waiting for the funeral on Sunday to arrive. She missed her friends who she could not get a hold off because she had failed to ask where they were staying on their trip. Even Luke didn't know. Zander was in rehab for a drug overdose. He could not even have visitors for thirty days. Elizabeth had not even had time to start to think about him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four days since the news of her Grandmother's death to today, Sunday, had felt like weeks. Elizabeth slowly gathered the leg of the dark pantyhose up and slid her foot in. The task felt monumental as she tugged at the sheer elastic. She pulled the simple black dress over her head. 'This funeral was for real,' she thought as she zipped up the dress she had last worn to Sonny Corinthos' fake funeral. She sat on the bed in her old room and wiggled her feet into the low classic black pumps. She made her way slowly down the hall to her grandmother's room and sat on the stool in front of the old fashion dressing table. There she saw her grandmother's jewelry box. Her hand shook a little as she opened it. Inside she saw a simple string of pearls. She remembered her grandmother wearing them so often. How elegant they made her look. She put them on and found the matching earrings. She stood up and made her way to the full length mirror. The combination of the outfit and somber expression would make any stranger aware that she was going to a funeral.  
  
Downstairs, she heard the bell of the front door. 'The car must be here,' she thought and gathered her things. Sitting in the back of the long black car by herself, she felt scared. She could not believe she was going to her grandmother's funeral, and she was doing it utterly alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny fiddled with the cuff off his black shirt. He tightened his black tie and grabbed the dark suit jacket as he headed down the stairs. Carly and Courtney were on the couch talking, and neither one of them looked up at him as he made his way to the desk. The door opened, and Jason walked in dressed much the same, minus the tie. When Carly heard the door she looked up. Sonny turned to his guest, "You ready to go?" Jason only nodded.  
  
Carly stared at them a moment. "Where are you two off to? You are dressed like you are going to a funeral."  
  
"That is because we are," the man answered his wife.  
  
"Who died?" Courtney seemed more amused at Jason's outfit then interested in her question.  
  
"Audrey Hardy's funeral is today. I told you Carly, two days ago." Sonny sounded annoyed.  
  
"So, why are you two going?" the younger blond asked.  
  
Jason stepped past Sonny and closer to the two women, "She was Elizabeth's grandmother."  
  
"I don't see why you two should go to some old woman's funeral just because you knew her granddaughter." Courtney's remark came across sarcastic and Sonny didn't like it.  
  
"Show some respect for the dead, Courtney. We are going to show Elizabeth our support." Sonny was now feeling contempt for his sister, as was Jason.  
  
Jason tapped his friend on the shoulder without looking at the women, "Come on, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth sat still inside the car as it pulled up in front of Saint Timothy's. There were people milling about outside the church in the bright afternoon sun. She waited a long time before she decided to get out of the car. The driver stood solemn beside the Lincoln's door that he was holding open for her. She emerged slowly and searched the faces for her friends. Bobbie spotted her first and made quick time to her side. She pulled her into a gentle hug and offered a smile. Elizabeth grabbed onto her hand fiercely. "Oh, honey, I didn't know you were coming alone."  
  
"None of the family could make it."  
  
"Well, it looks like the whole hospital is here."  
  
"I sure hope there isn't any emergency today. It looks like there isn't anyone at the hospital to offer any help if there is," Elizabeth tried to make a small joke. Just than Rick spotted her and walked over. He leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How are you holding up?" She gave him a week smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were alone? I would have ridden with you."  
  
"Thank you, it's ok. I wanted to have some time to myself before facing everyone."  
  
Bobbie smiled at the handsome dark man, "I see you are in good hands. I need to go speak to some people. I'll be back, ok."  
  
Rick placed his arm around her back as they made their way to the doors. Elizabeth spotted Lilia Quatermain. She stared over to her. Just then, her husband appeared by her side. "Mrs. Quartermain, how nice of you to come." Elizabeth bent down to kiss her cheek. "Rick, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Quartermain." Rick offered his hand to the older gentleman. Who in return asked him if he was the lawyer that had been defending Jason? The two stepped aside to talk while Elizabeth spoke with Jason's grandmother.  
  
"My dear, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Your grandmother was a cornerstone of the hospital for such a long time. Your family gave that hospital its stellar reputation. The Hardy's will be greatly missed."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words," she patted the woman's hand.  
  
"If I can do any thing... I wish you would come see me sometime."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the lady's kindness. "Maybe I could come see your rose garden when it blooms this year."  
  
"That would be nice, dear."  
  
Edward came to take his wife out of the cold. Rick had found the introduction to Port Charles' wealthiest family a fortuitous event. Rick started to usher her into the church when she stopped to watch the occupants of the arriving limousine exit the car. She was surprised to see Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan step out both dressed in dark suits. She then smiled weekly, recognizing the two body guards that accompanied them, Francis and Johnny.  
  
Inside, the church was packed. She recognized many of the hospital staff and friends from her grandmother's different social groups. Rick had left her a moment to speak to someone. Just then, the priest approached Elizabeth. "Miss. Webber, we should get started. If you would just take a seat up front in the row reserved for the family." He started moving her down the aisle. She felt panic rise in her stomach. She could not sit through the whole service alone. Where was Rick? He said he would sit with her. She turned her head straining to find him, but she just didn't see him.  
  
"You ok, darlin'?" Elizabeth looked up into the soft gentle eyes of Luck Spencer.  
  
"No," she grabbed onto his hand. "Will you sit with me?" her voice shaking. Then, as Bobbie met up with them, "Both of you. Please?" She grabbed Bobbies hand as well. The three of them moved up the aisle and sat on either side of Elizabeth. Rick hurried when he realized they were about to start and found a seat just two rows behind her. Sonny and Jason made their way to the fifth row but all the way on the end. The seat gave Jason an unobstructed view of Elizabeth's profile.  
  
Elizabeth stared at the silver casket that Bobbie had helped her pick out. It was covered in sterling roses. The room began to swell with the air from the organ pipes. Jason watched as her eyes closed and her head dropped in just the slightest movement back. He watched as she bowed her head for the first prayer of the service. He watched as Luke handed her a small white cloth, and she dabbed at her eyes during both of the Doctors Quartermain's eulogies. He observed her every movement; and when Luke put his arm around her, and she dropped her head on his shoulder, he wished he had been sitting there next to her. When the service ended, he moved to the foyer of the church and watched as she greeted the other mourners. Each one passing and giving their version of condolences. Her eyes were red, and her porcelain skin had taken on a pale, translucent appearance. He could tell she was having a really hard time dealing with all of it.  
  
Rick's phone rang just as he stepped out of the church. "Rick, it's Carly."  
  
"Carly, what can I do for you this afternoon?"  
  
"We need to get together and go over the decisions for the bar stock."  
  
"First thing in the morning, I'll meet you at the penthouse."  
  
"No, I made the appointment with the liquor distributor for first thing in the morning. We have to do it today."  
  
"Ok, this evening."  
  
"No, I have plans. We need to do it, like, now."  
  
Rick rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had planned to stay with Elizabeth. "Ok, I'll meet you at Kelly's"  
  
He put the phone in his coat pocket and went to tell Elizabeth that he had to go. She gave him a week smile as he kissed her cheek, and he promised to come see her at the house later.  
  
Elizabeth continued greeting the long line of people. Jason told Sonny to go ahead without him. Elizabeth seemed genuinely touched at Johnny and Francis' attempts to comfort her. With Sonny, things were somewhat more awkward. She accepted his kind words and hug with true grace. Jason had stepped outside, as the church was almost empty. He did not know what he was going to do or why he had even stayed. He watched as Elizabeth and the priest exchanged pleasantries, and she moved to the car alone. The driver closed the door after she got in. He got in the drivers side, but the car did not move.  
  
Elizabeth laid down on the back set and closed her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt exhausted. She did not hear the driver when he asked if she wanted to go to the cemetery or return home. Jason approached the car. He tried to look through the dark window to no avail. He looked at the driver who shrugged his shoulders at him. So he pulled on the door handle and slowly opened the car door. He saw the petit body of the young lady curled up on the seat. Her eyes were closed, but she was not crying. She almost looked as if she was sleeping. He lowered himself into the car and gently lifted her head up and rested it back down on his lap. She opened her eyes slightly when he moved her but almost made no acknowledgement toward him otherwise. "Do you want to go to the cemetery?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Do you want to go home, to your studio?" She gave only the slightest nod. Jason gave the driver the address. She did not speak the whole way home. Jason sat quietly running his fingers through her hair. Smoothing it behind her ear and down along her neck. He almost thought she was asleep when they arrived. However, when the car stopped, she opened her eyes and slowly sat up.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you up?" as his crystal blue eyes peered into her aching soul. She shook her head as the driver helped her out of the car. He quickly took her hand and gave it a squeeze as she began to move away without looking back at him. 


	4. Ch4

Ch4  
  
A soft answer turneth away wrath: but grievous words stir up anger. (Prov.15:1 KJV)  
  
Elizabeth pulled the blanket over her head trying to block out the mid- morning light. The harder she tried, the stronger the light seemed to stream through her studio window. She finally gave up and drug herself off the couch. Her head hurt, she felt as if she had drank a bottle of Vodka last night. 'Amazing what crying for hours on end will do to you,' she thought. She gathered her things and was heading for a shower when her phone rang. 'Probably just anther sympathy call,' she thought as she put the receiver to her ear. "Hello," her words came out sleepy.  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth." She smiled at Rick's smooth voice. He had tried to see her last night, but she had sent him away. She was glad he had not taken it personally and was calling her. He asked how she was today and wanted to know if he could buy her lunch and if she felt up to it. He also wanted to talk a little about her grandmother's estate. She agreed on meeting him at Kelly's in a hour.  
  
The hot water from the shower had somehow managed to wash away the hangover feeling, and she felt a little of her spunky self as she thought of having lunch with Rick. She pulled on a brilliant blue sweater that matched her eyes. She needed to do laundry and could only find a pair of winter white, wool slacks to wear. Pulling on her brown leather boots kept the outfit casual. Finishing her makeup, she stood in front of the mirror and thought she looked like she was going to meet with a lawyer. The outfit was classy, and it felt nice to wear something other than jeans for a change. She still had the pearl necklace and earrings from yesterday and decided to add them. They made her think of her grandmother. She blinked at her reflection. There stood a discerning lady where not too long ago, an uncertain young woman had been. She wondered when the change had taken place.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth looked around the crowded diner for her luncheon companion. She started to undue the buttons on her red pea coat. She felt a pair of strong hands grab hold of it from behind her. As she looked over her shoulder his masculine voice resonated in her ear. "Here, let me help you with that." Her eyes locked with his deep dark pools as he slid the garment off her shoulder. She didn't say anything as she lowered herself into the chair that he pulled back for her. She merely watched as he hung her coat on the rack by the door. The charming smile a bit shy on her lips. She could not even think of the last time a man had shown so much courtesy toward her. She was sure liking this. With all the attention from Rick, she did not even notice when Carly and Jason walked in.  
  
Rick took the liberty of ordering her a hot chocolate while they waited on their lunch. "I should have taken you someplace else, but this place is close to my office."  
  
"And your home," Elizabeth added with a big smile.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed to have lunch with me. I would like to talk to you about your Grandmother's estate if you feel up to it." He had reached across the table and taken her hand. He was holding it gently, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. Without thinking she slightly curled her fingers around his. She liked the way his warm palm felt on the back of her hand. Neither of them noticed the pairs of eyes from across the room on them.  
  
"Well, looks like Little Miss Prissy has found someone else to jerk around," Carly commented casually to the blond man sitting with her. Jason said nothing until Courtney arrived with his coffee a moment later. When the young blond saw the two staring at something, she also turned to look at the handsome couple.  
  
"I think Rick has been helping her with Audrey's will," Jason stated quite plainly. Then took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Can I get you something to eat?" Courtney changed the subject.  
  
"We are going to wait for Sonny," Carly added.  
  
"Ok, here it is in the simplest details," Rick let go of her hand and reached for some papers he had with him. "Your grandmother had a life insurance policy worth $250,000. Her savings, 401K, other investments and some cash come to around another $100,000." He studied her a moment to make sure she was with him. "I checked with a realtor, and the fair market value of the house is roughly $350,000 to $400,000. Now, after the final hospital bill, funeral costs and lawyer fees..."  
  
"You mean you're not doing this Pro Bono," Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"No, you have to pay me my tiny fee," he smiled back. "A guy's gotta' eat, doesn't he?"  
  
"Tiny?" she mocked at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm giving you a deal, and you are my only paying client right now."  
  
"Oh, so does that mean I get top priority?" She raised an eyebrow at him. His expression turned serious as he straightened the papers in front of him.  
  
"You would be my priority right now even if your weren't a client." Elizabeth almost stopped breathing when the words soaked into her brain. She studied the depths of his eyes for a flicker of sarcasm. There wasn't any. He was serious. She did not have to think of a response because their food arrived and changed the atmosphere.  
  
"Hi, honey," Sonny leaned down to kiss his wife as he took the seat next to her. He tried to ask her about her morning, but he noticed she was preoccupied with something. He studied his friend and business partner who also seemed to be starring at something. Curious, he turned around to spot Elizabeth and Rick chatting over two plates of steaming food. "Why are the two of you so interested in what Elizabeth and Rick are eating for lunch?"  
  
"Oh, were not. I just think it's interesting that it didn't take long for Elizabeth to move on to someone new, that's all," Carly shrugged. Sonny turned back around and looked at the couple again. It looked like two people just eating to him. He studied Jason for a moment though.  
  
"I told Carly that Rick is handling Audrey's will," Jason said, feeling the weight of Sonny's stare.  
  
"You know, Jason, maybe you should tell Elizabeth to be careful. I don't like him. I still say something is off about Rick. Better still, you should keep an eye out for her."  
  
"I'm a little busy right now, murder trial and all."  
  
"Ok, you two still having problems. I get that, but you should tell her to be careful of him. I don't like what I found out in South America. He is connected to Alcazar somehow. That alone means he is trouble." Sonny picked up the menu like he didn't already know what he wanted.  
  
Rick washed down his last bite, "This is what I would like to propose." He cleared his throat; "Basically, all the assets are supposed to be divided equally among the beneficiaries. This would mean selling the house."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you need a place to stay, and it could take up to six months to sell the house. I would like to get the others to agree to let you keep the house, plus just $10,000, for current expenses. You would give up your claim to all the rest of the estate. This way you have a place to stay. The house has been paid off for years, so there is only the yearly taxes to pay. In the agreement, you would have to maintain the house for at least two years."  
  
"What do you mean, maintain the house? Do I have to live there?"  
  
"No, you can rent it out if you want, live in it, or let it sit. You just can't sell it, and you have to pay the taxes. You have the most claim on the house because you live here. And in the long run, if you sell the house, you will get more money than if you just take your share like the rest of the beneficiaries."  
  
"I don't know; is this really fair?"  
  
"Elizabeth, your so-called relatives did not even bother to come to the funeral. They have left you to handle every thing on your own. Now, was that fair?" Rick appreciated her desire to be just with her family, but he was mad as hell at them for putting her in this position. He thought about her sitting in that church with her boss and ex-boyfriend's father as her comfort. He had asked around about Luke Spencer after seeing him with her and learned more than he wanted to about his son Lucky.  
  
"If you think this is the best thing."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ok, so what do we need to do?"  
  
"I just have a few things for you to sign, and I will need contact information on the other people involved."  
  
"Sure," she took a sip of water. "Hey, does this mean I get the car? Not that I know how to drive it or anything."  
  
"You don't know how to drive?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You have to be kidding me." She shook her head at him. "Well, I can teach you how to drive."  
  
"Would you?" her face beamed.  
  
"Why not. I've got some work to do for this new heiress client of mine. How about tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
Elizabeth agreed to the driving lessons for the following day. She had a lot of work to do at her studio still, and time was getting short for the building. She also needed to figure out what to do about school. She was starting to think that maybe she should wait till the summer to make her move and start in the fall. Rick helped her back on with her coat and graciously walked her out to the courtyard, where she gave him a friendly hug good bye.  
  
*  
  
It had been almost twenty-four hours since she had last seen Rick, and she had found herself spending almost as much time thinking about him and anticipating her first driving lesson than she did packing up the studio. She had stopped by the DMV and got the booklet to study for the driving test. Having read through it completely, she also spent two hours studying all the silly rules the night before. She was going to try and impress Rick with this. 'Hey, right,' she told herself, feeling a bit brainless and childish. She was suppose to meet Rick in about an hour outside Kelly's, so when she heard the knock at her door she thought it was him eager to get an early start. She took a quick survey in the mirror. She looks ok, but she glinded on a little lip gloss before going to open the door.  
  
"Hi!" she chirped happily before really looking at the man on the other side of the now open door. "Oh," her expression dropped.  
  
"May I come in?" The man had already stared moving toward her. She kept her hand on the door creating a slight barrier.  
  
"No." She glared at the man dressed in uncustomary dark slacks and dress shirt. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be in court or something?"  
  
"We are done for the day. Please, this won't take a minute." Elizabeth slumped to the side to let him pass.  
  
"Be quick; I have to meet someone," she closed the door and crossed her arms glaring at him.  
  
"Rick?"  
  
"It is no concern of yours."  
  
"Elizabeth, you need to be careful of him. In fact, I think you should stay away from him all together."  
  
"For your information, he is a very nice and considerate person. Something you wouldn't know anything about, I'm sure." She could feel the flush as it elevated from under her collar.  
  
"Look, there are things about Rick that we just don't know. Sonny has even made Carly stop her partnership with him."  
  
"I think you guys are just jealous."  
  
"Elizabeth, he was connected to Louis Alcazar. We have proof of that."  
  
"Yes, well, Alcazar is dead, as you know"  
  
"Being associated with him could be dangerous."  
  
"Give me a break, Jason." She felt heat from her anger. "How dangerous could he be? No more than you, for certain." She started counting with her fingers. "Let me see, with you...I had a bomb in my studio, I was kidnapped, left to die in a crypt, and, oh yeah, shot. Rick is a lawyer! What is the worst that could happen? I get a paper cut!"  
  
"Elizabeth, you have to listen to me. You need to steer clear of him."  
  
"You are jealous, aren't you, Jason Morgan. I don't get you. You say you don't want to interfere in peoples lives, but you try and control mine."  
  
"That is not what I'm doing."  
  
"Oh, so what is this? You just don't want me to have someone in my life. You can have a wife and Courtney, your mistress, and you just can't stand the fact that I won't be a part of your little harem. She stormed toward the door. He grabbed her arm and the force of her forward movement spun her around to face him again. "Get out!" she demanded.  
  
"Just listen to me." He was almost shouting at her.  
  
"Let go of me." She struggled against his grip, but he now held on to her with both hands. She became angrier with each failed attempt to free herself as he kept trying to talk to her. She finally got free and grabbed the baseball bat he had given her. She never thought he would be the first person she would need to defend herself against with it. "Now, leave."  
  
"Elizabeth," He made the mistake of stepping forward. She started to swing the bat. He caught it, and in pulling it away from her, she lost her balance. He wrestled her to the ground, pinning her small frame under his body.  
  
"Get off me." She pushed against his chest as tears began to spill from her closed eyes. He was so close to her. He felt her chest rising and falling. Her warm breath damp on his throat. The familiar fragrance of fruit blossoms and snowy fresh air. He closed his eyes wondering what he was doing. He lowered his head. She felt a light scratch brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes to find the clear blue of his irises barely inches from hers. Her heart was racing faster as the warmth of his body seeped into hers. All the emotions she had been letting go of, now swirled around them. They could both feel it. But she swallowed hard forcing her feelings back down into her being, causing the anger to flow again. "You're hurting me."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She felt his weight start to rise up, and just when he gave her enough room, she pulled her right knee up with sheer anger and mighty force. It barreled hard into his groin. He let out a sharp yelp. Rolling over to his side he pulled his knees in. His eyes watering as she scurried to her feet and glared down at him. She watched in satisfaction as he rolled to his back coughing. She stepped over him, grabbing her coat and purse.  
  
"Lock the door on your way out, if you don't mind." She smiled to herself exiting the studio.  
  
*  
  
The driving lesson had been great fun. Rick said that her grandmother's Cadillac was more like a tank than a car. She tried to get him to let her drive his sporty little BMW. He used the excuses that it was a stick shift and there was no way she was ready to try a clutch. He quizzed her on the questions in the drivers test booklet. He thought she might be able to pass the test given another week of daily lessons. She liked that idea. Seeing him every day would sure be a nice break in the doldrums of moving. She almost asked him if he had some connection to Alcazar but decided it was none of her business. Maybe that was just what she told herself, not sure if she really wanted to know. He told her he had seen her with Luke Spencer and wanted to know if tomorrow, after a late afternoon lesson, would she like to go to his club. He had given her a simple kiss on the cheek when he brought her back to the studio. Where she entered to find it much the way she had left it, minus one Jason Morgan curled up in pain on the floor. She smiled at herself and the memory as she readied herself for bed.  
  
*  
  
The diner crowned had died, and Courtney finished clearing the last dirty dishes from her customers. When she heard the door open, she looked up and smiled at Mike. Her joy quickly faded when she noticed him stumble a bit as he approached her. She pulled the chair out from the table she was currently clearing.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, leaving evidence of his inebriation.  
  
"Daddy, you've been drinking." She sat down in the chair next to him. He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to it.  
  
"Oh honey, you don't need to mother hen me."  
  
"It looks like I do," frustration in her words. "What else have you been up to?" Mike leaned in. He looked over his shoulder to the right and then the left. "What are you doing?" Courtney furrowed her brow.  
  
"I've got a line on a horse." His breathy whisper was overpowering with whiskey.  
  
"Daddy, you're not gambling again?"  
  
"Baby, don't worry. This is a sure thing. See, I've got this friend..."  
  
"I don't want to hear this. There is always a friend or source or something." She sat back and shook her head in disgust at him. "How much do you owe this time?"  
  
"50, but this one is going to come through. I just know it."  
  
"50...You mean 50,000! Oh my God. How are you going to cover that?"  
  
"Shh, I don't need Tagliatti's people to hear."  
  
"Tagliatti, You owe fifty thousand dollars to Tagliatti!"  
  
"Well, not to him personally. Just this bookie who happens..."  
  
"I don't care who it is. You do realize that Tagliatti is one of Sonny's enemies, don't you?" She kept her voice hushed.  
  
"It will be ok. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Got up and left. Courtney sat dazed at what her father had just told her. How could he allow himself to be in such a tight spot? She sat still, trying to think through what Mike was doing to himself.  
  
The front door opened and the tall handsome man spotted the waitress sitting with her back to him at the small table. He leaned down and whispered into her ear a simple hello. It startled her, and she jumped. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything alright?" He moved into the chair that had been vacated by her father only a minute or two before.  
  
"Jason," his name escaping her lips along with her breath.  
  
He studied her eyes and saw a disturbance in them, "What is going on?"  
  
"Mike was just here. He had been drinking." She watched him, but his expression did not change. "He told me he has been gambling again, too."  
  
"And you are surprised?" Jason rubbed his forehead.  
  
"No, I'm not surprised. It's just that he told me he owes fifty thousand dollars." Jason shook his head. He believed that Mike would never change. "But the worst part is that he owes it to a bookie that has ties to Tagliatti."  
  
Jason slumped back in his chair. "We better hope he comes up with the money. I should talk to Sonny."  
  
"No!" she jumped. "You can't tell him. He is already so disappointed in Mike."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"If Sonny finds out..."  
  
"Sonny will find out. It'll be better if he hears it from us."  
  
"Please, Jason, you have to promise you won't tell him." Jason shook his head at her, "Please."  
  
"Alright, we will wait and see what happens."  
  
Jason did not like this and knew there was going to be trouble. He thought about the day's events, about Elizabeth with Rick and the struggle in her studio. He had no idea what was going on anymore, and he still had a murder trial to get through. 


	5. Ch5

Ch 5  
  
With her much fair speech she caused him to yield, with the flattering of her lips she forced him.  
  
Till a dart strike through his liver; as a bird hasteth to the snare, and knoweth not that it is for his life. (Prov. 7:21, 7:23 KJV)  
  
The past two days had been uneventful at best. Each day Elizabeth packed up things at her studio. Then she would go to her Grandmother's house and go through all the stuff there. She was going to plan a major yard sale before she moved to New York. She had not given up on her desire to study in the city. She thought that renting the house out would help give her the income she needed for school. Rick had talked to almost all of her family and they seemed to agree to let Elizabeth have the house. Only her sister, Sarah, was being difficult. Elizabeth finally told her if she was so concerned she should get on a plane and come help her with all the details. The next day Rick had received a fax from her giving permission for Elizabeth to keep the house. Every afternoon Rick met Elizabeth and they went out for a drive in her grandmother's land boat. Elizabeth had affectionately named the car Bertha. She was still having a hard time parallel parking. Rick said it was because the car was so large and cumbersome to drive. Still, her driving was coming along well and once she figured out the parking, she was going to take the test.  
  
After every lesson they would go to dinner. One night, it was Luke's where they had a great time dancing after they ate. Rick was a good dancer. When she teased him about it he revealed he had a sister and that their mother made him take some ballroom style dance lessons when they were kids. Yesterday, she introduced him to Jake's. She found him to be a decent pool player, but not anywhere near as good as Jason. She found that she was spending a lot of time comparing Rick to Jason. It was silly she told herself. They were nothing alike. Rick was charming, thoughtful, and always a gentleman. Jason was, well, Jason. Seeing Rick had become the highlight of her days. When her phone rang and Rick's number appeared on the caller ID she sang a happy hello into the receiver. Only to be disappointed that he could not make it today. 'It was just as well,' she told herself. She had a lot to do at the studio. Tonight would be her last night there. Tomorrow the people from Goodwill were coming for the couch and other donated items. Then she would take the last items over to her grandmother's house. Not to much longer, and the building she had long thought of as home, would not even exist any more.  
  
*  
  
Courtney paced around the loft biting at her cuticles. Where was Jason? The court had dismissed almost two hours ago. It was not Jason she was worried about but Mike. She had run into him on the docks earlier. He confided that the horse he had bet on had not come through, and now he owed almost $150,000. He was suppose to meet with this man tonight about the money. Courtney knew he would never be able to get the money, and she was panicked by what might happen. The door finally opened and the man she was anticipating entered. "Jason!" she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back but quickly pulled her away from him when he felt the tension in her body. He looked down into her eyes that were as wild as a cornered alley cat.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
  
She pulled from him and moved to sit on the sofa. He took her hand and sat down next to her. "It's Mike," she began. "He now owes $150,000 to that bookie I told you about." Jason took a deep breath. He knew this was not going to end well. "He is going to meet with the guy tonight. He doesn't have the money, and I'm worried about what they will do to him."  
  
"Do you know where this meeting is supposed to take place?" He got up and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to call Sonny."  
  
"No, you can't!" she tried to grab his phone. "Can't you do something without getting my brother involved?" He studied her pleading eyes. He thought about the last time a beautiful woman had asked him to do something Sonny would not like. It had gotten him into the position that Sonny questioned his loyalty. "Please, Jason." He just could not refuse her appeal.  
  
*  
  
The moonless night seemed darker than usual as Jason neared the alley that Mike was to meet with his bookie's man. Jason noticed a light on in the studio that belonged to Elizabeth. The alley they were meeting at was only a block from her building. Jason started to think it was best that she would soon be living someplace else soon, seeing how Tagliatti was using this location for dangerous liaisons. He had planned to stay out of sight and only watch what went down. He was hoping the guy would give Mike some more time to get the money, and that would give him some more time to figure out a solution.  
  
No one was aware of his presence as he found a vantage point behind a darkened, but especially smelly, dumpster. He did not have to wait long before Mike turned the corner and started down the deserted alley. Jason watched as the man fidgeted nervously. Mike continually shifted his weight between his feet. He might have felt better if he had known Jason was there watching the situation. Courtney was the only one who knew that Jason was going to try and help Mike, but she had no idea what he had hoped to do. Jason had decided that if things got a bit rough he would step in and try and defuses the situation. He was hoping that Tagliatti's men would back down if they thought that Sonny was involved. He was not real sure that it would work. They had to know that Mike was Sonny's father; yet, they were still here in the midst of a shakedown.  
  
Another ten minuets passed before three large men in dark suits approached the rendezvous point. Jason could feel the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This was not going to go as planned. He pulled his gun, took the safety off and tucked it back under his shirt. He would need to be ready, but he needed first to look unarmed. Like he ever was not.  
  
The three men encircled Mike. Jason heard Mike laugh nervously. The two younger men took their ready, one on each side of Mike. The shorter, heavier one faced off with him. "So, Mr. Corbin," it had begun. Jason stood ready. "Where is the money?"  
  
"Now, you need to give me some more time. It has not even been a day." Mike's voice sounded strangely calm for someone in his position. He even offered a friendly little smile.  
  
"You should know better than that, Mr. Corbin. Mr. Tagliatti is not a patient man." With that, the two men poised at his sides jumped in, grabbing each of his arms. Mike struggled, but they tightened their grips. The front man leaned in and sharply jabbed Mike in the stomach. Jason still did not move. This was regular treatment for offenders and should only last for a few blows. Then there would be the warning statement. The man would give him a time table to get the money. They would release Mike, and this round would be over.  
  
Mike coughed as his legs gave way a bit. The two strong men held him in place as he other man reached in his jacket. Jason sucked in his breath as the man revealed the revolver. He had stared to move to reveal himself when a shot whistled through the stale air. Mike yelped from the sharp pain in his thigh. Jason moved feverously. The group had their backs to him, and Jason's advance was quiet. He could not see that the wound was intentionally only superficial. Tagliatti must be looking for a war, and Jason was certainly not planning to lose the first battle.  
  
The certain quick movements of Sonny's enforcer brought him upon the group in mere seconds. The men were giving their warnings to Mike when Jason placed the barrel of his weapon against the back of the head of the shorter man. With his left hand, he tore the man's pistol away, tossing it into a nearby open dumpster. He could see over the goon and down at Mike. He observed the injury and instinctively knew it had been given as a gesture toward Sonny. "Back off!" Jason instructed the other men as the one under his control turned around to meet his weapon straight on.  
  
"Well, good evening, Mr. Morgan." The older man smirked. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company tonight."  
  
"This ends here and now." Jason stepped even closer to the man.  
  
Jason had been so occupied with keeping track of the other two enforcers that he had not watched the man's hands that stood before him. "I think you are right, Mr. Morgan." Jason's vacant eyes refocused on the man's, just as Tagliati's thug lunged forward.  
  
Air raced from his body. Something sharp pierced his torso repeatedly. He felt a sudden stinging and then the sensation of molasses, warm and thick, spreading over his skin. He sank under his own weight. Hearing the man chuckling gave Jason the notion that he must be in a dream. He could feel the cold asphalt on his cheek as he rested. Then his body quickly jolted at the sharp pop in his ears. 


	6. Ch6

I don't usually babble before the story but I wanted to answer a few questions. First most of the Proverbs come from the NIV or New International Version translation unless it is marked JKV, King James Version. The reason for the two different ones is that some times on translation just fits better.  
  
It you would like to find the KJV you can go to www.proverbs.com  
  
Also I was asked why I based my story on Proverb. Well I was doing a Bible study and saw the following verse.  
  
For the lips of an adulteress drip with honey, and her speech is smoother than oil; but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edge sword. (Prov. 5:3-4)  
  
It made me think of Courtney. LOL. I thought about what my great grandmother said "that you can find any thing you need in Proverbs." So I started searching for other verses that reminded me of the story on GH. Funny the Proverb that started it will not be used in the story because Courtney is not my focus. However: the verse you will find in the last chapter was my second inspiration.  
  
Also I think this is going to go to 12 chapters instead of the original plan of 10 because chapter 5 got split in half and chapter 7 is to long to combine with 6. So without further a do.  
  
Please leave your comments they mean a lot to me.  
  
Prov.Ch6  
  
Rescue those being led away to death; Hold back those staggering toward slaughter. (Prov. 24:11)  
  
Jason laid still for what felt like hours. He had not been aware of the men leaving, but the approaching sound of sirens had brought him back to focus on where he was. His body was overcome with a tired, weak feeling. However, his mind coached him through what needed to be done. He inched his way over to the crumpled mass, motionless on the dark pavement. Barely able to get to his feet while clutching at the tears in his abdomen, he reached down and found a faint pulse on the other victim's body. The squealing, offensive noise was nearing. Jason searched the ground for his weapon, grabbed it. He made his way to the wall of the building, using it for both cover and support as he made his escape. He ignored the searing pain and focused only on the safety of Elizabeth's studio. He tried desperately to keep pressure on the seeping holes. Having to stop at each landing, the ascent up the three flights of stairs to the studio turned into a monumental task in his condition. The heavy metal door lie only steps away. He willed his feet forward, blackness starting to envelope him. Three steps...two step. He had made it, but couldn't remember why he was there. Confusion, uncertainty. Vague recognition of the door in front of him. Just as he raised his hand to strike the door, his strength finally failed and he dropped to the floor.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she lowered the heavy boxes on to the charity stack near the door. Just then, she thought she heard a thud in the hallway on the other side. She was the only one left on her floor and thought it odd. "Hello?" she called toward the closed door. She moved closer and leaned her ear toward the large gray rectangle. She thought she heard something move and cautiously put her hand on the door handle. "Is someone there?" she called again. She strained and thought she heard her name, barely whispered. She pulled hard on the heavy door. Her eyes feel to the lump of darkly clothed flesh resting against her door. "Oh my God," a prayer rested on her lips, "Jason." She knelt down beside the still man. "Jason!" she repeated his name, forceful and loud this time. As she push the door wide he slid the rest of the way down to lay on the floor. She placed her hand behind his head, bringing it to rest gently. She began to survey the damage. His hands were covered in rich splashes of red. His black cotton shirt clung to him, soaked in the sticky fluid. She moved to cradle his head and shoulders on her lap as she continued to try and awaken him. She reached down and pulled the wet garment up exposing the gaping flesh. She could feel panic well-up in her throat, and she closed her eyes and forced a hard breath down to swallow it. She quickly swept her eyes through the studio and saw her laundry basket just at arms length. She pulled it toward them and grabbed a t-shirt, hastily pressed it to the wound. The force of the pressure created a response in her patient. He flinched, and his eyes flickered open.  
  
"Elizabeth," breathless, he tried to move.  
  
"Shh, Jason, don't move. I'm going to help you."  
  
"Elizabeth," he reached up. His fingers streaking her linen cheek red. "I...I'm..."  
  
"Don't try to talk." His fingers trailed over her loose, falling curls before they fell back to the floor. He had slipped into unconsciousness again. Elizabeth didn't have time to think; she just acted. She kept applying unmerciful pressure while she search his jacket pockets for his cell phone. When she pulled on the jacket she revealed the handle of a gun. Without even thinking, she grabbed it, tossing it into the laundry basket. She was not sure if she was concealing evidence or not. 'It was better to be safe,' she thought. She reached in the other jacket pocket and found the small phone. Quickly she dialed the hospital. She told the operator that she had to speak to Dr. Quartermain. When asked which one she almost screamed that it was an emergency and didn't matter. She had been talking to a motionless Jason when she heard the calm female voice come over the line.  
  
"Dr. Quartermain"  
  
"Oh thank God! Jason is hurt!" Elizabeth bellowed into the small phone.  
  
"Wait, slow down. Who is this?" Her words now rushed  
  
"It's Elizabeth Webber. Jason is here. Looks like he has been stabbed or something." She knew from experience that the opening did not look like the gunshot wound she had mended three years before.  
  
"Is he consciousness?"  
  
"No. He was, but he is not now."  
  
"Where are you? I'm going to have an ambulance dispatched to you."  
  
"We are at my studio, but Jason wouldn't want to go to the.."  
  
"Elizabeth, he could bleed to death. If a major organ has been compromised he will surely die, and soon. You have to try and stop the bleeding. Keep pressure on the wound."  
  
"I'm doing that." The doctor's instructions were helping to keep her focused and kept her from crying. "Keep talking to him and see if you can't get him to wake up. Hold on a moment." There was a long pause and Elizabeth tried talking to him again. "Elizabeth, you there?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm here," fear showing in her voice now.  
  
"Ok, I dispatched an ambulance."  
  
"Jason would not want to go the hospital." Elizabeth tried to protest again.  
  
"We have to get him here so we can treat him. I have to go. I will meet you in the emergency room. Hang in there. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do what I can."  
  
"You are doing great, Elizabeth. I'll see you in just a bit." With that the phone went dead, and Elizabeth turned her attention back to Jason. She kept trying to encourage him to open his eyes. He never did. When the EMTs arrived, they pushed her aside so they could work. She heard them say there was a faint pulse, but he had lost a lot of blood.  
  
The medical personal put in an IV and strapped him to the gurney. Elizabeth hurried after the group down the stairs and out into the frigid night air. It had taken a bit of begging to get them to let her ride with him to the hospital. She held his hand and continued to encourage him. All of the sudden, a loud, monotone squeal filled the racing ambulance. The medic pushed her aside. She fell back onto the bench type seat as the two attendants exposed Jason's blood smeared chest.  
  
"One-and-two-and-three-and-four-and-five-and, breathe!" one of them yelled.  
  
Her mind raced. 'What was happening?' She was too scared to speak and only stared, stunned at the men's anxious work.  
  
"One-and-two-and-three-and-..." she heard again. Jason's body moved rhythmically on the small bed. All three of them watched the small screen, holding their collective breaths, until the green line stared to move up and down on its own again.  
  
Elizabeth found her way back to his side and gently took his hand. It was cold, and she had a flash, remembering holding her grandmothers hand for the last time. All at once, every emotion she had ever had involving Jason leap forward in her awareness. Fear, desperation, longing, anger, worry and love all clung to her raw heart. Just as she started to lean down toward his cheek, the vehicle stopped. The back doors flew open, and all the occupants hurried out. Elizabeth followed the speeding gurney through the double doors of the emergency room. She saw both Dr. Quartermains along with several other hospital personnel waiting there.  
  
Once inside the emergency room she found herself alone, feeling abandoned. She started her way down the hall to where they had speed Jason off to. She tried to look through the small window, but she was too short. All she could make out were people in green scrubs. A nurse came out, and she tried to ask her a question, but she rushed by too fast. In this moment, history had no meaning. Waiting to find out Jason's fate kept her heart beating wildly. Finally, Dr. Alan Quartermain exited the room.  
  
"What is going on? Is he Ok?" Elizabeth was starting to give in to the panic.  
  
"Elizabeth," the doctor's eyes fell on hers. "He is stable right now. They are about to take him up to surgery." Before she could ask another question he had walked away from her. She started to go after him when the doors swung open and people were yelling for her to move out of the way. She tried to push through the professionals and just managed to get a quick hold of Jason's hand. She gave it a tight squeeze before he was rushed into the elevator. She stared at the closing doors in bewildered helplessness.  
  
Unsure of what to do, she slowly walked over and found a simple plastic chair to collapse into. She closed her eyes and just tried to concentrate on breathing for a moment. Calming herself with the thoughts that Jason was in good hands, knowing that his parents would never let anything happen to him no matter what animosity there was in the family. She opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice from across the room. She looked over to the nurses' desk and saw Bobbie Jones speaking with the attendant there. In that instant, their gazes met. Elizabeth sat frozen when Bobbie started to walk over to her; afraid she had news on Jason. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came in with Jason."  
  
"Jason? Did something happen?" She realized that was a stupid question when her eyes made their way over the petite woman. Her clothes were splattered with blood, and there were streaks on her face. "Are you ok?" Seeing the blood the nurse was not sure that if some of it was not the young girl's own.  
  
"I'm not hurt. If that is what you mean. But I think Jason was stabbed. He is in surgery now." Elizabeth watched as the woman's solemn expression dropped even more.  
  
"Seeing you for a moment I thought I had gotten lucky."  
  
"Lucky? How's that?"  
  
"I just thought you could help with something, but I won't ask you, not now."  
  
"Help you with what?" Her mind for a moment on something other than Jason. "If I can do something, just tell me."  
  
Bobbie studied her for a second. She saw the sincerity in her eyes. Elizabeth looked as if she was almost pleading. "Well, earlier we had a gunshot victim brought in. He lost a lot of blood. Well, when I saw you, I thought you were our answered prayer."  
  
"An answered prayer," she repeated softly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your blood type is AB- just like our patient. I was hoping you could give us some blood, but I don't think you are up for it." She watched for Elizabeth's reaction. Then added, "Jason will probably be in surgery for awhile."  
  
Elizabeth's mind calmed, "If I can help, I will."  
  
"I tell you what, I will find out how Jason is doing and meet you in the surgical waiting area when you are done." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "You know where to go?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth tried to offer her a little smile. As she made her way to the blood bank, she felt like she was in a tunnel, but the walls kept getting closer the further in she walked.  
  
Elizabeth made her way through the various corridors to the hematology lab. The technician looked at her strangely and told her that emergency was on the first floor. When she tried to explain she was there to give blood, he told her to stay there and left the room for a moment. He returned and handed her a set of green folded cotton items. Then he told her she could go down the hall to the restroom and change her clothes. Then he handed her a red plastic bag marked Hazardous Materials and told her she could put the soiled clothes in it.  
  
She moved slowly to the small room. She was horrified when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken and ringed with dark circles. There was scarlet streaks down her right cheek. She brought her hand up and placed it over the blood, Jason's blood. She closed her eyes and imagined his weak touch that had deposited the blood there. She offered up another prayer for his life before she opened her eyes again. She gave into the notion that she had to clean the blood off and turned on the hot water. With the first splash of the warmth wetting her cheek and running back into the sink, she somehow feared she was washing a part of him away. It took some scrubbing to remove the large amount of dried blood from her hands. Then she striped off the stained clothes and put them in the bag. Finished with the task, she left the room and went back down the hall to the lab.  
  
Once the technician was finished filling the bag with her blood, he told her they would run a few test. Then it would be processed. All things she knew from the many times she had given in the past. She thanked him, gathered the bag with her clothes, and headed to the surgical waiting area.  
  
Arriving at the drab looking space, she was not surprised to see Sonny, Carly and Courtney waiting there. She assumed that they had found out about Jason and had come to find out what had happened. They sure seemed a bit shocked to see her though. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Sonny stood up as she approached the small group.  
  
She did not get a chance to answer before Bobbie called out to her, "Elizabeth." She turned toward the nurse as Carly and Courtney got up and moved beside her. Elizabeth hugged the plastic bag to her chest, ignoring the starring faces and focused on Bobbie. "I don't have any real news for you yet. All I know is that Jason is still in surgery and..."  
  
"What! Wait, Jason is in surgery?" Carly interrupted her mother. "What happened?" She glared at Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't answer, but let Bobbie finish for her.  
  
"There were at least three stab wounds, and the damage is pretty bad. I know he lost a lot of blood, but I heard Monica say you did a good job keeping the bleeding down and that he probably got to the hospital in time. It will be a few hours before he is out of surgery. Then we will know more."  
  
"Thank you, Bobbie," Elizabeth tried to offer her a small smile. Just then the nurse's pager went off. She checked it, and before any one could ask her anything else, she excused herself saying she would be right back.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Carly immediately jumped on Elizabeth and started berating her with questions and tirades. Then Courtney joined in. Elizabeth felt like she could not breathe, and half dazed, she moved to sit down. Finally, Sonny stopped the girls and told them to sit down and to leave Elizabeth alone. With the women sent to their corners, Sonny positioned himself between them and Elizabeth. He gently took her hand in his and started to speak to her in a calm, mild tone.  
  
"Elizabeth, can you please tell me what happen?"  
  
She brought her eyes to meet with his, and she felt as if the tears she had constrained through the events were going to all rush out at once. She nodded slowly, took a sluggish breath gathering strength, and began. "I don't really know much. I was at my studio packing when I heard something outside my door. When I opened it, there was Jason, half on the floor, half leaning against the door. When I realized he was bleeding, I pulled up his shirt." The image of him lying there and the torn flesh rushed her mind's eye. She could not hold back any more, and a deep sob escaped her body. Sonny pulled her towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, her body shook with the release of the emotions. He gently rocked her, whispering soothing words in her ear, calming her enough for her to continue. "I put as much pressure on the wounds as I could and called the hospital. I talked to Dr. Quartermain, and she called the ambulance."  
  
"Is that all?" He studied her intensely. "You don't know where he was, who he was with?" She shook her head, no. "Did he say anything?" She thought for a moment, remembering the way he had said her name, now reverberating in her memory. He had not sounded desperate, like someone in need of help, but gentle and sweet. Her name was almost a longing on his lips. She closed her eyes to keep it safe in her mind and offered them only another shake, no.  
  
Courtney was on her feet making her way to Sonny when Elizabeth realized that they had been shocked to hear about Jason. If they hadn't known already, why were they at the hospital? She was about to ask Sonny when Bobbie returned to the waiting area. They all jumped to their feet and huddled around the woman. "I just got word from a friend that Mike is in really bad shape, and some of his organs have shut down. One of his kidneys was so damaged that they had to remove it."  
  
"Wait, what happened to Mike?" Elizabeth was stunned.  
  
"He was shot. In fact, he is the one I told you about down in the ER." the nurse answered her.  
  
"He is the one I gave blood for?"  
  
"You gave Mike blood?" Carly's questioning tone surprised the group. Elizabeth didn't have to answer; Bobbie did it for her.  
  
"She is AB-, same as Mike. Lucky thing too because there was only one pint in the bank when Mike came in." Bobbie smiled slightly at Elizabeth. "I have to go now, but I will try and keep you updated on Mike and Jason the best I can." She gave Carly a quick hug before exiting the waiting area.  
  
Hearing both Jason and Mike's names in the same sentence made Elizabeth and Sonny's minds kick start. They spoke their assumption at the same time. "Were they together?" When she realized that Sonny had no idea what Jason had been up to that night, she glared at Courtney. The junior female had retreated a bit from the group and was bighting her lower lip. Courtney saw the look of confusion in her brother's face, but it was Elizabeth's expression that had made her recoil. Elizabeth stepped toward the blond. Her piercing gaze hastened the retreat.  
  
"Courtney, do you know anything about where Jason was tonight and what is going on?" Elizabeth keep her voice steady. Carly studied the two women and began to comprehend that Elizabeth knew about Jason and Courtney's relationship. Carly decided it was best to keep silent.  
  
"Courtney?" Sonny stepped up, following Elizabeth's lead.  
  
She knew she had to explain. Doing her best to tell them about Mike's gambling debt and that she had asked Jason to help. It was when she mentioned Tagliatti's name that Sonny hit the roof. Carly tried to calm him, telling him his tirades were not going to help either Mike or Jason at the moment. Finally, his eyes turned a bit glassy when he looked back to his sister. "Why didn't you or Jason tell me?"  
  
Courtney swallowed hard and could not bring herself to look him in the eyes. "I asked Jason not to tell you."  
  
"What?" The harsh vibrations of the word echoed in the small room. "Why?"  
  
"Because I knew you would be disappointed in Mike, and I want you two to work things out. I knew if you knew, you would be mad at Dad again."  
  
Sonny fought to regain control of his anger. He took a slow breath before addressing her again. "Courtney, do you know who or what Tagliatti is?"  
  
"I know he is your enemy," she interrupted.  
  
"You can't even guess what is going on, and the situation with Tagliatti's organization is a powder keg at best." He turned from her.  
  
Carly muttered under her breath, "Looks like it just blew."  
  
He turned to study Courtney again. "I don't understand. Jason knows better than this."  
  
"He wanted to tell you, Sonny, but I begged him not to."  
  
Elizabeth suddenly remembered when she asked Jason to spare Zander. How it had really hurt things between them, but made her understand how much he cared for her. Enough to go against Sonny's orders. Elizabeth wanted to pull the girl's hair out. Getting Jason injured like that. She was stupid, and Jason could have been killed. Courtney began to cry. Carly moved to comfort her.  
  
The situation slowly settled. Carly, Sonny and Courtney finally sat down. The room fell into silence as Elizabeth moved to sit alone on the other side of the room. They all just sat, waiting. The long night was taking its toll on all of them, and Sonny had recommended that Carly go home to rest. She refused to leave until both the men were out of surgery. The hours ticked by, and Elizabeth finally saw Dr. Allan Quartermain's figure appear down the hall. She got up from her seat and started toward him. The others had not taken much interest in her movement across the room. He was at the nurses station by the time she reached him.  
  
"Dr. Quartermain?" she timidly touched his elbow.  
  
"Elizabeth," he slid his arm around her and squeezed her gently. "Thank you for taking care of Jason."  
  
She tried to smile. "How is he doing?"  
  
"He is going to be ok. The worst of it was his liver. It was pierced and one of his lungs was punctured. He would have died had you not controlled the bleeding and got him here."  
  
"Is he still in surgery?"  
  
"No, he is in recovery." Anticipating her next question, "No one can see him. Anyway, he is sedated, and he won't be awake until late in the afternoon, I think." He studied the small woman under his arm and thought about the fact that they had just buried her grandmother less than a week ago. "Elizabeth, would you like me to take you home? You should get some rest."  
  
She smiled up at the doctor's caring offer. "I think I will head home, but you need to stay here with your son. I'll get a cab." Just as she said it, she remembered she didn't have her purse. Sonny had walked up behind them overhearing the report on Jason.  
  
"I'll get my driver to take her home." He offered. She nodded in appreciation of his gesture, and he led her out to his car. They did not speak to each other until just before she got in the car. "I would like to also thank you for taking care of Jason. You know he trust you. He always turns to you when he needs help."  
  
"I doubt it was like that, Sonny. My place was probably just convenient."  
  
"You underestimate what Jason feels for you." Elizabeth could not bring herself to meet his eyes. Then he changed the subject. "How did you know Courtney knew what was going on?"  
  
Now she looked at him. "You need to talk to Jason and Courtney. I think they can answer that better than I can." She moved to get into the black car.  
  
"Wait a minute. You said something to me a while ago about Jason, and that something was going on with him."  
  
"Yes, and I told you then to talk to him. Now, Sonny, I'm really tired, and I have to move tomm...today." She got in the open door and sank into the deep leather seat.  
  
It was barely predawn. She stared out the window. The dark sky a stark contrast against the Milky Way. She thought about standing with Jason looking up at those same stars. Then, they had seemed magic. Now, the stardust seemed to be just the remnants of yesterdays dreams. 


	7. Ch7

Ch7  
  
A king delights in a wise servant, But a shameful servant incurs his wrath (Prov.14:35 NIV)  
  
Unable to focus anymore, Elizabeth had lumbered into a hazy and fitful sleep. Her mind would not rest, replaying the images and conversations of the night over and over again. She had almost been grateful for the interruption of the charity people coming to collect her items. After taking the last remaining items over to the house, she had yet again fallen into a deep slumber. This one let her rest, though. She dreamt again of Jason, but it was the one of the wind whipping through her hair as the bike speed over death-defying curves. The acceleration from the ride blurred into a fit of passion that carried her body along with her mind. She awoke to catch her breath. Her skin was damp, and her pulse furious. It had taken her some time to recover and think clearly. She pulled her fingers over her scalp and down into the tangles of her curls. In a deep sigh she made her way to the shower.  
  
While dressing in the mid afternoon Rick called. Hearing the stress in her voice he asked her what was wrong. She had not known where to begin with the last night's events but somehow stumbled through it. He listened intensely then offered to drive her to the hospital to visit Jason. She felt his invitation genuine, but she wanted to face Jason alone. She was still unsure about what had happened when their eyes had met. She closed her eyes looking back into her memory. She found the image that very second. His blue irises were clear and calm. There was no evidence of the pain he was enduring. She could almost feel it. A simple belonging that was home to both of them, when they were open enough to allow it in. She could feel the brush of his finger tips along her cheek that stoked the embers gently glowing in her heart. Her pulse quickened as the little spark trickled back to life.  
  
*  
  
The Corinthos family had stayed together in the waiting room all night. Mike had finally been brought out of surgery, but the doctors offered no optimism for his case. He was in a drug induced coma and would probably not wake up for a few days. If he woke up at all. Jason had been moved to a room in ICU as well, sleeping off the anesthetic. Sonny had finally ushered the ladies home to rest. Both women had tried to refuse, but he made it clear that this was for the best. Nothing else was going to happen that night. He assured them that the hospital would call if there were any changes.  
  
*  
  
Everything was out of focus. The words that were trying to form sounded muffled, far away. Something gripped his hand; it was warm and tender. He tried to move, but it felt like rushing water against his body when he did. "Jason," the soft female voice, a fog in his ear. "Can you open your eyes?" He rolled his head toward the sound and tried to get the refracting light to center, forming the image of light hair, eyes, maybe blue, skin a bit tan and a slight smile. Finally, the synapses fired, and he made a connection.  
  
"Monica," her smile grew as she nodded. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hi, Jason." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "You are in the hospital. But you are going to be alright. Elizabeth took really good care of you."  
  
"Hospital?" He repeated, but then his brain made another connection. "Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, she called me. Kept pressure on the wound until the paramedics arrived."  
  
He tried to take a deep breath but there was searing pressure against his ribs. He closed his eyes and the memories of the events came back to him. It all ran through his mind's eye rapidly. Then it stopped when he saw her face. Those daunting blue eyes poised at his side. The velvet of her cheek under his fingers. He smiled as the image consumed him. A slight cough pushed through his lips and his whole torso echoed with grief from it. He closed his eyes tightly as he cursed at himself for bring the pain of his life on her yet again.  
  
He again heard his mother's voice, "You are very lucky. The knife punctured one of your lungs, and it collapsed. Your liver was also damaged. But you are going to make it." She smiled at him and asked if he wanted anything. He had wanted to ask about Mike Corbin but dared not. It might reveal that he knew something. After some more pleasantries, she left him alone in the sterile room to rest.  
  
An hour with his thoughts, and he had not come to much of a conclusion. Only that Sonny was going to be pissed at him for not telling him about the meeting. Jason knew his boss would have told him to do just what he had, and things would still have gone down the way they did. He was trying to convince himself that he had gone up to Elizabeth's studio because it was nearby. Reality was, that he could have pulled out his cell phone and called one of the guys for help. That would have been easier now that he thought about it. However, the truth, if he dared face it, was that his heart, not his head, had led him there.  
  
*  
  
The late afternoon air slapped chilly on her face. Exiting the book shop, she tried to think of what she was going to say to him when she arrived at the hospital. She kept trying to practice something in her mind as she made the cold walk there. 'Hi, how are you...Hi, I got you something.' Hell, it all sounds so contrite. The walk was short and the ride in the elevator had not brought on any inspiration either. Now that the doors opened she stepped out and froze in place. 'What if he already has someone in the room with him? What if it's Courtney?' She was brought back with the soft voice approaching her.  
  
"Hi, Elizabeth."  
  
"Dr. Quartermain."  
  
"I guess you are here to see Jason?" the woman asked. "He has just woke up."  
  
She only offered a slight nod. The doctor went on to explain the injures that Jason had sustained, and that thanks to her, he was gong to be alright. Finally she told her that she was welcome to go in and see him. Elizabeth thanked her and just before she left she stopped and asked about Mike Corbin. The doctor said his injures were very serious and they just did not know yet. She thanked her again and started down to the intensive care unit. When she reached the room, she leaned in a bit to listen. It was quiet. The door was half open, and she squeezed through without touching it. Jason's eyes were closed, and she thought he was sleeping. She frowned, thinking she could just leave the bag and go. She started to set it down on the hospital tray table by the bed when the plastic bag crinkled. She gritted her teach a bit and froze, her back to the sleeping man.  
  
"Elizabeth?" the rough male voice spoke. She turned cautiously and was met with a shy smile. She offered a gentle one in return, but for some reason she felt very awkward now, just standing there. They were so close, but she felt so far away. He could sense the silence between them, knowing there was so much to say, with no idea where to begin.  
  
"Hi," she finally made the next move. "I got you something." She held up the bag. His eyes questioned what it was with out saying a word. She could read his looks so well. Seeing how he was never one to mince words. She took the book from its wrapping. A genuine grin grew over his face when she handed it to him. "Have you ever been to China?" He shook his head 'no' as he casually flipped through the travel guide book.  
  
"Thank you." his words smooth, and her heart jumped a bit.  
  
"Your welcome." She just stood there and bit her lip, not sure what to do next.  
  
Noticing her uncertainty, "Would you like to sit down?" he offered. She looked around and spotted the round stool on wheels and pulled it over, but not to close to the bed. "I guess I should also thank you for saving my life, again."  
  
"You will have to thank the doctors for that. All I did was call Monica. I tried to tell her you would not want to come here, but she really did not give me a choice."  
  
"Elizabeth, you did the right thing." He was about to say something else when she changed the subject on him.  
  
"Did you know that Mike was shot?" He nodded in response but did not give any clues to how he knew. "He is not doing very well. They aren't real sure if he is going to make it." He only looked at her, and she could tell he was keeping his composure to cover up something. "Have you seen Sonny or anyone else?" She did not want to ask if he had seen Courtney yet.  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I will tell you that Courtney told Sonny about Mike's debt and that he was meeting some guy last night and that you were going to try and help." She watched the distinct recognition come over his body. He took in a breath and dropped his head back onto the pillow. "Is it safe to assume that the two of you ending up here are a related incident?" She said it, knowing he would not answer her. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you are going to be ok." She looked around the sterile room. There was an IV running into the back of his hand. Her eyes traced over some wires that ran from under the hospital gown to the heart monitor. She then noticed that he looked pale and tried. Getting up from the stool, "I should go." She felt even more alienated now than she had months ago when she walked out of his penthouse.  
  
As she moved toward the door with her back to him he finally found some strength to say something. "Elizabeth." She turned a bit but only enough to glimpse his face. "Will you come back and see me?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, I guess." Then exited the anxious room.  
  
He continued to stare at the door long after she had left. Maybe deep down he was hoping she would come back. He glanced around the drab room, but there did not seem to be any items she might have forgotten. He started to berate himself for his actions, or lack there of, during her visit. He had barely opened his mouth. 'What an idiot,' he chastised himself.  
  
Elizabeth had made it as far as the waiting room when a pressing weight pushed her into a chair there. 'Why had she even bothered? He did not want her here. He did not want to see her. Hell, he could not even bring himself to talk to her.' The thoughts ran through her mind, a mantra of all the reasons her and Jason just did not work. Last night when she watched his blood spill onto her hands she had found strength. The courage to love him again born from the fear of losing him forever. She had thought for just that split second when he said her name that he wanted her too. Just now, seeing him, the reality of it was different. She sighed heavily, sinking back into the chair she had occupied for most of the pervious night.  
  
Jason heard a little rap on the door. He tried to sit up a bit but his sore body would not allow it. The small framed woman made her way to the bed timidly.  
  
"Oh God, why are you here?" He glared at the brunet.  
  
"Goodie, it must be true. You are going to live." her sarcasm apparent. "I brought you something." She held out a small, green potted prickly plant.  
  
"Brenda, what am I suppose to do with that?"  
  
"I don't know. Water it." She made herself cozy by sitting on the edge of his bed. "Well I take that back. It is a cactus so like once a year. I think even you could manage that."  
  
He rolled his eyes a bit and frowned at the annoyance. "Are you here for a reason or did you come to see if you could finish me off. You're not in my will, you know."  
  
"Boy, we get a little testy when we get stabbed." She leaned down and fluffed at his pillow.  
  
"Stop that." He batted her hand away.  
  
"Just trying to be the good little wifey." He took a shallow breath and rubbed his face in frustration. "Well, you ending up in the hospital is a good thing."  
  
"What! How in the hell is that? And I'm not staying.""  
  
"Well, your little incident has given us a few days break from the trail. And you will stay at least until Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Are you here for any real reason, or is it just to bug me?"  
  
"The bugging thing." Brenda sighed and rolled her head a bit. "Come on, Jason. You have been sticking your neck out for me; can't I just try and be nice to you."  
  
"No, it doesn't suit you."  
  
She was just about to fire back when the approaching voices from the hall entered the room. Carly, Sonny and Michael came in smiling and laughing. Brenda took one look at the family and excused herself. Jason was happy to see them but frowned at Carly for bring the boy. She had defended herself by saying they had found out he was going to be alright and knew he would enjoy seeing him. After some five minutes, Carly left with Michael so Sonny and Jason could talk.  
  
They both stared at the door making certain that it was closed before either one of them spoke. Jason knew what was coming and he was not exactly sure how he was going to handle it. Sonny's demeanor change the moment the door latched shut. He turned to stair down at he man lying injured in the bed. He decided to stay calm until he heard Jason's version of the events.  
  
Jason studied his boss, and even if Elizabeth had not told him about Courtney's confession, he would have discerned that Sonny knew already just by the way he held his jaw clenched and tried to remain calm. He decided to start simply. "How is Mike doing?" Sonny obliged him by going over the problems caused by the two gun shot wounds. Sonny knew he was stalling somewhat but with Jason as a captive audience, he was going to have to spill eventually; so why not give him a chance to warm into it. Plus, knowing Jason, he felt responsible for the other man's condition.  
  
Finally, Sonny revealed the details that his sister had given him before asking Jason what happen in the alley. Jason started to explain the events of the meeting Mike had with Tagliatti's men. He expressed how he thought it was going to be a routine 'Where's the money?' 'I'll get it,' a few punches, and it would be over. But when the man first shot Mike, Jason could not see the wound Mike had sustained.  
  
"It was a warning." Sonny interpreted.  
  
"Yes, I figured that out when I got close enough to see it." Jason was starting to defend himself. "Tagliatti is out for more than a gambling debt."  
  
"Yeah, he saw Mike as a weakness to get to me. My guess is, when you showed up, the men thought if they could take you out it would leave me vulnerable."  
  
"And the second shot to Mike was to be fatal." Jason finished his thought.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth was trying to gather her thoughts when the blond caught a glimpse of her in the waiting area. Carly made purposeful strides to her target. "Well, well, if it isn't little miss Florence Nightingale." Elizabeth looked up to find the dark heartless eyes mocking her.  
  
"What do you want, Carly?" her voice ragged and tried.  
  
It did not appear that it mattered to her that she was making a spectacle of herself in front of her son. "The doctors can take care of Jason now, so you can just run along home." Elizabeth was grappling with her patience, which was almost gone by now. She rose up to face the woman who seemed to despise her for reasons Elizabeth never knew.  
  
"Look, Carly, I did not go looking for Jason. He showed up at my door bleeding. I did what needed to be done, and I got him help. If you have a problem with that, maybe you should ask him why he came to me."  
  
The woman was opening her mouth to speak when a soft touch brushed her arm. She turned slightly and peered into the warm eyes of her mother. Her demeanor quickly changed as she twisted her body to hug her. Elizabeth just stood there observing the two. Their conversation didn't seem to involve her, but when Elizabeth started to excuses herself, Bobbie stopped her and said she need to ask her something and would she wait? She stood trapped, listening to them as they discussed the two men in ICU.  
  
"Are Sonny and Courtney here?" the nurse finally asked.  
  
"Sonny is with Jason and Courtney is sitting in with Mike." There was something in the way Bobbie looked at her daughter. "Why?"  
  
"I told you that they took one of Mike's kidneys, right." She waited for Carly's positive nod. "Well, the other one was badly damaged and is not going to function. The doctors have put Mike on the transplant list, if he makes it."  
  
"Oh, is it that bad?"  
  
"Yes, he will be able to survive with dialysis, but you don't want to do that forever if you have a choice."  
  
"So, he needs the transplant."  
  
"Yes, I would like for Sonny and Courtney to go to the hematology lab to give some DNA for testing. Being his children, one of them might be a match. Do you know if Mike has any siblings? They usually make the best matches."  
  
"When do they need to go give the blood?"  
  
"As soon as possible. It will take a few days for the DNA results and cross matching to come back."  
  
"I'm going to go tell Sonny. Can you take Michael down to the cafeteria for an ice cream?" With a smile from her mother she left the child, not even acknowledge Elizabeth as she turned, moving back down the hall.  
  
Elizabeth waited while the grandmother talked gently to the boy. Then she looked back at her, "Elizabeth, I wanted to ask you a question about Audrey's house. If you don't mind."  
  
"Why would I mind?"  
  
"I know it has not been very long and I heard you were planning to rent the house out."  
  
"Yes, that's right. But I have not even gotten started on removing the contents."  
  
"Good," Elizabeth made a face at her remark. "We have a new doctor moving here from England next month. He wants a place that is furnished. He is married and has a teen-age son."  
  
"I don't know, next month is a little soon."  
  
"Look, he will pay more for it being furnished. They are planning to be here for only two years and don't want the expense of moving their stuff overseas. All you have to do is clear out the closets and personal items."  
  
"Well, I guess I could do that. I had planned to be in New York by March, anyway." She was thinking out loud, "That is, before gram..."  
  
"Great, can he come see the place tomorrow?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Sure why not. Just ask him to call first to set up a time." They said good bye and parted ways. She was going to leave when she decided to just walk past Jason's room.  
  
*  
  
"So do you want to tell me why you did not inform me of this meeting?" A thin thread reining in the not yet broken stallion.  
  
"Look, Sonny, I did what you would have told me to do any way." Jason watchful of the other man's posture.  
  
"That is not the point. You should have told me what was happening with Mike as soon as you knew."  
  
"Courtney asked me not to." Jason could see his boss steadying his breath to calm himself.  
  
"Since when did you start taking orders from women? No, wait, I know when. When Elizabeth asked you to spare Zander." Now his control skidding.  
  
"Sonny, that is not fair." Trying to halt Sonny's wrath.  
  
"I'm not talking about fair. I'm talking about business."  
  
"Since when are Mike and Courtney business?" Jason countered.  
  
"When Tagliatti is involved, everything is business. Damn it, Jason! You know that." Sonny stopped a moment and studied him. There was something more, but he could not figure out what it was. At the moment red fog blocked any new information. "What else is going on that I don't know about?" Jason didn't answer. When he kept silent, it was hard to know if he was avoiding the question, denying it, or confirming the accusation. A skill The Enforcer used well with his enemies. "You know, twice now Elizabeth has said something about me not knowing what was going on, and that I should talk to you and Courtney. Somehow, I don't think she was talking about this thing with Mike." It seemed as a slight breeze was removing the haze.  
  
Jason fidgeted uneasily in the bed. He had not planned on having this conversation with his best friend. Not when Sonny was already angry about Mike. Especially not now, that he was becoming unsure of his feelings for Courtney. He was trying his best to keep his face emotionless as his friend and boss studied him. Sonny waited. He figured Jason would tell him if he stood there long enough. Jason, searching for the right way to inform him of his involvement with his sister, was saved by his other best friend.  
  
There was as a slight knock at the door. It opened slow and timidly. A blond head poked through the slight opening, "Is it safe to come in or are you two still talking..." she mouthed the word 'business' without a sound on her lips. Jason welcomed her interruption with a smile. The relief washed through him. He was not going to have to talk to Sonny about Courtney until he had time to think.  
  
"Please, Carly, come on in." She had not made it to the bed before Courtney pushed the door open fully and rushed to his side. She had felt it best to go see her father first. Sonny had berated her half the night about their hiding the situation with Mike, and she was not ready to reveal their feelings to her brother yet. She needed to talk to Jason about how he wanted to handle it. In her mind she thought it would be best to keep it quiet for a while longer.  
  
Courtney gabbed his hand without thinking. "I'm so sorry this happened. It is all my fault."  
  
"Now how do you figure that?" Jason asked her half returning the squeeze to her hand. Before Sonny's watchful eye caught them.  
  
The exasperated woman went on about how if she had not asked him to help or if he had gone to Sonny this would not have happen. Sonny gently pulled her hand from Jason's, taking it in his own. He explain that they don't know how things would have gone down and it might have turned out all the same any way.  
  
After Sonny gained control over the situation, he started to process his sisters actions along with Jason's. He felt a pull between them. He was sure of it. Just when he was about to voice his suspicions, his wife figured out his next move and negated it.  
  
"I just ran into my mother and she told me Mike will need a kidney transplant." She observed the instant change in the dynamics of the room. "They want you two to give some DNA for testing, to see if one of you could be a match."  
  
Mike's children studied her a moment as the new information seeped in. "When should we do this?" her husband asked.  
  
"She said the sooner the better. I think you two can go right down to the lab now and do it." She was watching Jason, as he was apparently aware that she was trying to get them out of his room. They talked for a short time about the situation before they left to go to the lab. Carly told them she would meet them. That she needed to talk to Jason for just a moment.  
  
Certain the two were out of ear shot, Carly turned toward her long time friend. "What are you going to tell Sonny about you two?"  
  
"Nothing," his word dry.  
  
"What do you mean nothing? He is going to figure it out if he hasn't already.  
  
The door to the room was slightly ajar. Elizabeth could hear Carly's distinctive voice spilling out into the hall. She grimaced. Turning to walk away, something she heard stopped her cold.  
  
"Look, I don't know what I feel for Courtney anymore. I don't know what I have been feeling all along." The male voice traveled out into the hallway.  
  
"This is about Elizabeth. Isn't it?"  
  
"Carly, don't start." He warned her.  
  
"So, why did you go to her place when you were hurt?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about this."  
  
"Tuff, you are going to talk to me."  
  
"I'm not sure what I was thinking. I just know..." he stopped himself. The words that almost slipped out made him catch his breath. "I just wanted to..." still searching for a way to explain his actions. Finally he turned his gaze out the window, but his mind focused on another moment. The moment he opened his eyes and looked into that pair of blue ones that he longed for. Laying in her lap, he did not feel the burning sensation that was depleting his body of strength. It had felt to him, that he was coming home.  
  
"You wanted to, what?" She had waited for him to finished, but she watched him get lost on the way. "See her again?" He turned to look at her. "Did you think you were going to die?"  
  
Carly watched his mind process the question. "I don't know...maybe."  
  
"You thought you were going to die, and you went to see Elizabeth." She was not liking where this was going. "Jason, you need to get over this. You are with Courtney. If you think it is going to be bad when Sonny finds out." She paused, "What do you think he will do if you go back to Elizabeth. He will think you only used his sister?" Jason mulled over the thought. He knew she was right, and he had no idea how to handle it.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" He could not believe he had just solicited her for advice.  
  
"I think you need to forget about little Miss. Muffet and tell Sonny you and Courtney are together." He frowned at her. He was getting a clear picture of what he wanted, and it did not seem to include Sonny's sister.  
  
Elizabeth felt frozen in the corridor until she saw the grandmother with the red-headed boy in tow. It was enough to get her moving. She stopped for a moment in front of the window that peered into Mike Corbin's room. She felt sorry for the man lying there, wires and tubes everywhere. She felt for his family too. Even if Courtney was his daughter, she certainly did not want her to lose the father she had only known for such a short time.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth was pulling on her gloves before venturing out into the frigid evening air. Caught off guard by a man's voice mellow in her ear, she turned to find Rick's friendly smile mere inches away. She offered a week one in return along with a casual, "What are you doing here?" He made no pretense that he had come looking to take her to dinner. She realized she had not eaten all day. So they made their way to a small, out of the way bistro. She did not offer up much in the way of conversation, but he enjoyed just sharing the time together. During dinner she told him about Bobbie finding someone to rent the house, to which he eagerly offered to handle the lease arrangements for her.  
  
When he took her back to her grandmother's house she invited him in more to be polite than anything. She was beat. He saw the wear of the last twenty four hours draining her body. When the phone rang and distracted her for a few minutes, he excused himself to the restroom, or so she thought. She had finished the call and looked around the living room a mite concerned on where he had disappeared to. In the exhausted state, she had not noticed the sound of running water.  
  
Finally he appeared. His hands slightly damp when he touched her cheek. Instinctively she leaned into the touch. Her eyes dropping a bit. "You are so exhausted, Elizabeth." She tried to smile, but a yawn came out instead. "I'm going to go. Now, I have run you a nice hot bubble bath up stairs. I want you to go get in it and try to relax." When her eyes seemed to question him, "It will also help you to sleep."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." her words a protest, while her body was already relaxing into the idea.  
  
"Yes, I did. Someone needs to take care of you for a change." With that he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He slowly brushed his hand through her tussled brown waves. "Call me tomorrow when that guy comes to see the house, and I will be here if you want." He waited for her nod which led to them exchanging goodnights.  
  
*  
  
Jason had finally gotten the room back to himself. He had not had a chance yet to speak with Courtney alone and Sonny seemed to be keeping close tabs on her saying he was concerned for her because she was so upset about Mike. He hated to admit it but he could feel the weakness the wounds were causing on his body.  
  
He had just shut his eyes and was allowing sleep to over take him when the door flew open and the large dark detective confidently strolled in. "Well, well looks like someone finally put you in the hospital for a change." Jason opened his eyes and offered the intruder only his vacant stare. "Would you like to inform the police who your attracter might be?" The lieutenant waited out Jason's silence but got no response. "Not that I really expected you too, but I thought you might, seeing how we are pretty sure that you are the one who called 911." Jason's brow furrowed as he made eye contact with the man. "There was a lot of blood in that alley and I'm certain that some of it is going to match yours. Now what I don't get is, IF, you were there and called 911 for help. Seeing how you were also injured, why did you leave the crime scene?" Jason was not really listening to Taggert but he was trying to remember if he had placed the phone call. There had been a pause in the room, "unless you are responsible for shooting Mike Corbin?" Jason was getting tiered of the man and Taggert was a bit frustrated with Jason's signature silence. "You know for someone on trail for murder you sure are getting yourself in more trouble here. As I'm sure you know they pulled two bullets out of Mike. What I find interesting is that the one from his leg came from a thirty- eight. Now the one from his abdomen, that just might kill him, came from a nine millimeter."  
  
That was it. The man lying in the hospital bed was ready to get ride of the annoying bug. "I know you hate me. But nether Brenda or I killed Alcazar. So, Lt. Taggert, while I get this little hiatus here why don't you get out there and find who really did?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happen last night?"  
  
"No," with that Jason closed his eyes finished with him and the Detective took the hint and left the room with a louder than necessary bang of the door.  
  
Jason opened his eyes and stared out the darkening window. He was struggling with the information that Taggert had just left him to ponder. If he had called 911, why would he not just stay there with him and wait. Based on what Taggert had just told him he felt it a pretty good guess that Taggliatti's men pick up his weapon and use it to fire the final shot. He reached for the phone that was beside the bed and dialed the penthouse. When his boss answered the phone Jason did a quick run through of what Taggert had revealed to him. The only new information to Sonny was the 911 call.  
  
After replacing the receiver Jason fought his mind, willing it to remember. Just what had happen between the time he opened his eyes, lying in the shadowed alley and reopening his eyes to find blue diamonds that belonged to Elizabeth peering down at him. He vaguely remembered checking Mike for signs of life. Oddly his mind focused on the hazy stench from the surroundings, that brought a familiar buzz of flies to mind. Shaking the thought, his memory jumped to the earthy fragrance an autumn leaf pile near a freshly painted house that seamed to reveal itself along the heavy entry to the studio. His brain jump ahead again as the earth and substance smell gave way to a breeze that floated along blossoms. It was this that had opened his eyes to find her gently cradling him. He lingered in the recollection. Trying to take a deep breath, the inhale seared his lungs transporting him back to the present. Why couldn't he remember some things, but others seemed so distinctive and even real in this moment? He shook his head in defeat as he aloud the night's slumber to take him at its will. 


	8. Ch8

Ch 8  
  
Open rebuke is better than secret love. (Prov.27:5)  
  
Jason was awakened in the morning by medical personnel. As they removed the small round circles on his chest that were attached to the heart monitor, Alan expanded that they were moving him out of ICU and into a private room. Jason had questioned his father if he could just go home, but the doctor told him that his injuries were quite extensive, and although he was out of the woods, he could easily pull the internal stitches and causes bleeding. He needed to stay in the hospital for a few more days to make sure that there were no further problems. Jason nodded and gave in to him. He also thought about what Brenda had told him about his being in the hospital had put the trail on hold as they started to wheel his bed out of the room and preceded to the other location.  
  
When they arrived in his new surroundings, he asked the doctor if the pain in his sternum was from the collapsed lung. The doctor took a look at his chart and then gently pressed around on his chest. Frowning he told his son that the EMT had to perform CPR, and they might have bruised or even fractured the bone there.  
  
"Did I die?" Jason questioned him.  
  
"Well, I would not say that, exactly. Yes, your heart did stop, and they had to work to get it going again; but technically, you did not die in the medical sense."  
  
"Was Elizabeth there?"  
  
"She rode in the ambulance with you." The older man studied his son's bewildered face. "Why?"  
  
"It must have frightened her," he stated plainly.  
  
The man patted his hand in a very fatherly manner. "I don't think much of what you do fazes that girl anymore. Right after they took you up to surgery, she went to give blood for Mike Corbin." Jason looked at him confused. Alan thought it was that Jason did not know about Mike's injuries. "He came in with two gun shot wounds right before you were brought in. He had lost a lot of blood. He has a very rare type and Elizabeth is a match. So she offered to help." Jason looked at his father not surprised at all that Elizabeth would think of someone else even when her own life was a mess. It was something he always admired about her.  
  
He liked the new room better. At least this one did not have all those monitors. Now he only had in the IV. He had asked to have it removed, but they told him they needed it to administer antibiotics. Also to give him pain medication, if he wanted it. Which he definitely did not.  
  
He was reading though the travel book Elizabeth had given him when they brought him a breakfast tray. Nothing on it looked appealing; not that he was hungry anyway. He only took a sip of the coffee; he grimaced from the bitter flavor of it. He was trying to recover from the awful stuff when his door burst open, and a bubbling smile of the buxom blond bobbed in.  
  
"Good morning." Courtney cheerfully greeted him. She made her way to his bed side and leaned over placing a peck of a kiss on his mouth.  
  
"Hi," he smiled back at her. "How's your father?"  
  
Her shoulders slumped and her face dropped. "The same... not good, really. They just don't seem to know anything yet."  
  
"I'm sorry." He had taken her hand and was gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.  
  
"I don't want to talk about daddy." She tried to smile again, "You are looking much better today." She continued to chatter on for a few minuets before Jason stopped her to talk about a subject he had been dreading since Taggert had left him last night.  
  
"Courtney, I need to talk to you."  
  
She stopped and peered at him. "This is about Sonny. I know what you are going to say, and I just don't think now is a good time to tell him."  
  
"Courtney, listen to me. I...I," this was going to be much harder than he thought. He decided to just say it, "We can't see each other any more."  
  
She felt as if her skin was melting into a puddle on the floor as the weight of his words sank in. "What? Why? Because of Sonny?"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No, this is about me." She stared at him and did not offer a response at first.  
  
"What do you mean it is about you? I thought you cared about me?"  
  
"I do, I really do. Just not the way I should if we are going to be together."  
  
"But, Jason, I love you. I know you love me, too. I can feel it when you look at me." Her eyes were starting to glisten.  
  
"Courtney, listen to me. I should have never gotten involved with you when I was still hurting over what happen with Elizabeth. It was not fair to either of us."  
  
"Your just using Elizabeth as an excuses so you don't have to face my brother!" she sobbed.  
  
"No, I'm not. Last night I realized that I still have a lot of unresolved feelings that I need to deal with before I can be with you or anyone." He tried to study her reaction, but she had her face in her hands. "I think you also have some things to work out about AJ." He stopped because she looked up at him.  
  
"I don't want to be around AJ anymore. Not after what he did to me."  
  
"That is not what I'm saying. I just think you were hurt by him and turned to me to distract you from it or get back at him. Just as I did because Elizabeth walked out on me."  
  
"Yes, Jason, she walked out on you. So why are you still thinking about her?"  
  
He did not want to answer her. He knew if he did it would hurt her even more than he already had. He looked down at the sterile white of the sheet that covered his body. Trying to find the right way to make her understand. "I don't know if there is anything left between Elizabeth and me. I don't even know if I can ever have a relationship with anyone because of my life. I just know that right now, this is not going to work out."  
  
"What are you saying, that maybe in the future?" Her eyes shone with anticipation, but Jason shook his head.  
  
"I told you; I don't know if I can have anyone in my life ever again. I can't bear the pain of putting anyone I care for at risk of getting hurt or worse."  
  
"So, that's it? It is over because you say so? I don't think so. I'm not going to just stop loving you just because you want me to."  
  
"I can't love you back and be with you the way you deserve, Courtney."  
  
"Because of Elizabeth? You told me you did not love her."  
  
"Maybe I have been lying to myself all this time. I think I've been to afraid to love..." he stopped before her name finally found its way to his lips in an admission of his love.  
  
Courtney could not take it anymore. She started sobbing uncontrollably and ran for the door. Rushing out, she did not see her brother standing there near the threshold. He had listened to most of their private conversation. Now he was not sure if he should go after his sister and comfort her or go after his enforcer. He decided on his sister. He knew Jason was not going anywhere, and he wanted the whole story before confronting the man he called his friend.  
  
Sonny followed down the corridor that his sister had taken, but before he could catch her she turned into the lady's restroom. It was then that he spotted his wife at the nurses' station talking to her mother. He did not know how long Courtney would be consoling herself in the restroom, so he made his way over to his wife.  
  
"Good morning." He placed a kiss on her tastefully made up face. She turned smiling at him.  
  
"Mama just told me that they moved Jason out of ICU, and he is doing really well." Sonny only smiled and did not offer that he already knew this. "But there has been a change in Mike's condition."  
  
Bobbie smiled at her son-in-law. "I checked with the technician, and the DNA results should be back in tomorrow," she offered. "They have reduced the medication so that, hopefully, he will come out of the coma on his own soon."  
  
Sonny looked pleasantly at the woman. "Thank you, Bobbie. I would appreciate it if you would let me know of even the slightest change in Mike."  
  
"Oh, yes, sure, of course." She pulled her pager from her pocket. It must have vibrated, and reading it she said she needed to go but would stay on top of things for them. Carly gave her a quick hug and waved at her as she hurried away.  
  
Sonny watched and when the woman was clearly out of sight he placed a firm grip on his wife's bicep. He pulled her slightly over to the waiting area. Carly was not really resisting but furrowed her brow at him as she followed along beside him. Arriving the in deserted seating area, Carly pulled her arm free and promptly plopped her hands on her hips. "Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently at him.  
  
"Did you know?" Suddenly, all the things that he had seen between them were so clear now. The somewhat cryptic messages Elizabeth had given him about talking to Jason made sense now too. He thought of Elizabeth, and his heart sank a inch thinking about how she must feel. Sonny had known for a long time how she felt about Jason. She was never good at hiding it. Now he understood the way she looked and acted the other night in the waiting room while Jason was in surgery. He really did not understand because he knew Jason had feelings for her too, but he had been with Courtney instead.  
  
"Know what?" She loomed over a chair deciding if she should sit or not.  
  
"About Jason and Courtney," he glared at her.  
  
"Oh, that," she dropped down into the plastic seat behind her.  
  
"So, you knew and did not tell me."  
  
"I tried a few times, but you made such horrible comments when I suggested the idea of them together, that I decided to let them tell you when they were ready. What is the big deal?"  
  
"You know I don't want her involved with my business."  
  
"Courtney is your sister. Whether you like it or not, she is going to be involved."  
  
"I understand that, but not by dating," he dropped his voice and did a quick scan around the area, "my enforcer."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes then looked up at her husband. She proceeded to go into detail about what a great guy Jason was and how he was good for Courtney; and that Courtney was away from AJ, which they all wanted in the first place. He pried out of her all the information she had on the relationship, how long it had been going on and how far it had gone to the best of her knowledge. When she was through, she thought she had won Sonny over when he nodded his head and half smiled. But he shocked her when he revealed that he found about the relationship because he overheard Jason just end it with Courtney.  
  
"Oh, no. Courtney must be devastated." Carly commented.  
  
"She looked pretty upset to me."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I followed her to the lady's room."  
  
Carly jumped up from her seat. Without a word she stormed past her husband a headed for the restroom. Sonny looked at his watch; he needed to meet with the foreman at the warehouse. He was not sure he even needed to talk to Jason about Courtney now that it was over between them. He made a call placing a guard on Mike and left the hospital.  
  
*  
  
Jason had found the rest of the morning less than quiet. Carly had come in to rebuke him for breaking up with Courtney. She also informed him that Sonny now knew of the whole affair. He finally told her he was tired and he wanted to get some rest.  
  
The rest of the day crawled by. Jason had watched Headline News all the way though several times and found it uninteresting. The book on China offered lots of beautiful pictures of the sights to look at when his eyes felt to strained to read the words on the pages. He was becoming uncomfortable in the bed, but every time he shifted his weight, he was punished for it. He finally gave up and watched the light outside fade. He looked up hopeful at the door when it unfasten and swung in. He was met by a brightly smiling woman in a white lab coat carrying a dinner tray.  
  
"Hi, Monica, What have you got there?"  
  
"Oh, just the culinary delights of the hospital." She placed the tray on the table and slid it over his lap. Then she fussed with the controls of the bed to move him in to a more suitable position to eat. He looked at the very unappetizing food that lay limp on the plate in front of him. He pushed it away. "I'm not really hungry."  
  
"I understand that. Your abdomen is very sore, but you need to eat."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." He offered.  
  
"No," she pushed the tray back toward him. "I saw in your chart that you have not eaten all day. So I'm going to stay here with you until you eat something, or do I need to feed you."  
  
Seeing the determination on her face, he picked up the fork and started to push at the food on the plate. After watching him for a moment Monica started to laugh. "What is so funny?"  
  
"You used to do that same thing when you were a little boy." He looked at her amused. "If you did not want to eat it, you would spread out the food on your plate. I think you thought it would make it look like you had eaten some or something."  
  
"Really?" he said as he watched her remember.  
  
"Oh, you were funny that way. Especially with peas, you hated them, and there was no way to get you to eat them. I could promise you ice cream or cookies, but you would not budge. Oh you were stubborn, just like your father."  
  
"Am I still?" He asked her.  
  
"What, stubborn?" she smiled at the thought. "I don't know. I would guess so, but I don't know you the way I used to." Jason frowned when he saw the sadness cross her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't be who you want me to be."  
  
"Jason, you are exactly the person you should be. I just wish you could find away to be a part of the family, but I know they will never let up on you. I'm the one who is sorry."  
  
"Am I like Allan?" finally taking a bite of the food.  
  
"In some ways, you are very loyal. That is a Quartermain trait if I ever saw one. Just, instead of being loyal to the family, you choose to put your loyalties... else where." She did not want to mention Sonny for fear she might start a fight. This was the first real conversation she had shared with her son in years. Jason looked away from her and for the first time wondered if his loyalty was in the right place.  
  
"You and Allen have been through a lot." he changed the subject.  
  
"Yes, we have."  
  
"How have you managed to stay together?"  
  
She smiled at his question, not sure why he was asking. "We love each other," she paused and watched him. He was studying her. "I guess when you really love someone you will put up with whatever they throw at you. No one's life is perfect; some challenges are more difficult to overcome than others. If you decided to work though it, you can overcome anything, and you will be rewarded in the end with a deeper love than you had to start with."  
  
"But what if loving someone could end up hurting them?"  
  
"That is part of love. Anyway, it's worse to be apart from the person you love."  
  
"No, I'm not talking about emotional hurt. I mean they could get killed."  
  
"I know what you mean, Jason. You have made choices that put you and others in difficult situations, dangerous situations. But it may be that being apart hurts more emotionally than the physical risk of being together. There are no guarantees, and aren't the risks not worth being happy?"  
  
"Not if someone dies?"  
  
"You don't have the right to make that decisions for her."  
  
"What makes you think I'm talking about someone in particular?" Monica gave him one of those mother knows all looks. He sighed realizing he had been caught. "I don't have the right to ask anyone to risk their life to be with me."  
  
"Maybe you are not asking. Could it be that she is offering because she would rather be with you that live without you. You have to let her make her own decision. Don't try to control her, Jason."  
  
"I'm not trying to control anyone," he defended himself. She shook her head and got up from the stool she had rested on.  
  
"Do you love her?" He did not answer. "Does she want to be with you?"  
  
"She did, but she walked out, and I didn't stop her."  
  
"Did you want her to go? To be out of your life?"  
  
"Yes...no, I mean, I don't know. I think it is safer."  
  
"So, you let her go. Pushed her away to protect her."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are controlling her."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are. You manipulated the situation so she would leave, and you would not have to feel responsible if she got hurt. It was her choice to leave, and now she is safe. How am I doing so far?" He only looked away and out the window. "Jason, you are in love with Elizabeth. Everyone can see it but you."  
  
"She will have a better life without me," he did not even try to deny the accusation.  
  
"That is her decision to make not yours. If you do it for her, you are trying to control her, and you are no better than Edward."  
  
His eyes flashed red at the thought. He believed in letting people make their own choices in life. That was why he let her walk out. Because it was what he thought she wanted. Or, he admitted to himself, was it what he wanted her to want.  
  
Monica did not want to fight him. And she did not mean for her words to hurt him in anyway. She leaned over the bed, kissed his cheek. "If you eat, they might let you up to walk around tomorrow."  
  
"Are you trying to bribe me like when I was little?" his smiled was accompanied by a little chuckle.  
  
"Yes," she started toward the door.  
  
"Hey, you don't know where my personal things are, do you?"  
  
"I don't think you had anything except your clothes, but they were ruined. I know I saw your shoes, but nothing else. Is there something you need?"  
  
Jason thought for a moment; he did not want to ask about his gun. The hospital would have turned it over to the police anyway.  
  
"I was looking for my phone," he answered casually.  
  
"I will check for you. In the mean time, the one on the table works." She smiled, "Now eat something, and I will check on you before I go home." Monica closed the door behind her.  
  
Jason pushed the tray away and stared out the window. He soaked in the words deliver by the only person he could consider his mother. He knew her words were meant to help him, but her reference to Edward had cut him deep. He thought more about the language she used when discussing Elizabeth. How had she known it was Elizabeth he was talking about? Why did everyone think he was in love with her? He thought about Courtney and the pain he had caused her. He knew it was for the best. He could not commit to her the way she deserved. Maybe Monica's observation was right, maybe he was in love with Elizabeth.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth busied herself with mundane details. She had met with the doctor about the house, gone to rent a storage space, and called New York about the possibility of still moving by the end of the month. She had found every excuse not to go to the hospital to see Jason. Now, here she stood looking down at the small card in her hand with her picture smiling back at her. Rick comfortably slid his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Planting a firm kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Congratulations!" Her face grew a huge smile but she pulled away from him. "You finally figured out how to parallel park that boat and got your driver's license."  
  
"Not like I'm going to use it in the city," she remarked.  
  
"The city?" his tone hesitant. "You mean New York." She nodded, her daunting blue eyes withdrawn. "You are still planning to move?"  
  
"I still don't see any reason to stay."  
  
"I would like to see you stay." He reached for her hand, but in his taking it, she did not respond.  
  
Her eyes began to pool. Why was he so nice to her? If things were different, she could lose herself forever in his deep dark gaze. Her heart just was not in it anymore. When he had first started showing her attention she was flattered, even willing to go with it. Now she could not earnestly encourage his romantic behavior any longer.  
  
Turing her eyes up to greet his, the water hovered just on the edge. In one blink it spilled out onto her cheek. Her lips wore a sad smile as she started to speak, "Rick, you have been so good to me."  
  
He preempted the immanent 'but,' "This is about Jason?"  
  
"No," she shook her head profusely, but her heart knew it was a lie. His look questioned her, forcing her into the truth. "Well, not exactly...Well, not all of it." She search for words to explain something she did not fully comprehend herself. "Look, Jason is with someone else. He doesn't want me."  
  
"Did he tell you that?"  
  
"Well...no."  
  
"Why do you think he showed up on your doorstep when he was stabbed?"  
  
"My guess is that he was with Mike. And from what they said on the news, that alley where he was shot is only a block away from..."  
  
"And you think it was a matter of convenience."  
  
"Yeah," she had been telling herself this story since the incident. It hurt less to believe this then to think he still had feelings for her. To think, that when she walked out his door, he had let her go because that was what he wanted, not something she had forced on him, was strangely comforting to her. If that was not the case, than she would have to take some responsibility for their break up and him turning to Courtney. The thought of it churned in her stomach. She had to believe there were no feelings on Jason's part, so she could move forward with her life.  
  
Rick studied the soft curve of her face. He pressed her hand to his lips and sighed. "I understand you have been through a lot. I think you should take this opportunity with what has happened to reexamine your feelings about Jason." Her eyes fell into uncertainty. "You are so hurt by the circumstances that you can't see your own feelings anymore." He pushed, "You still have very deep feeling for Jason, and, as much as I hate to say it, I suspect that it is mutual."  
  
"Jason is not why I'm moving," she protested.  
  
"I think that was true, in the beginning. You were so excited about the city and school."  
  
"Yes, I still feel that way."  
  
"Ok, but then, you were moving toward something. Now you are running away."  
  
"Rick, you don't seem to get it. I have nothing here."  
  
"I get that you are telling yourself that. But you are running. I know it when I see it, and you are."  
  
"Why would I run from Jason? He has moved on, and so must I."  
  
"No, the night he showed up at your studio, I think something else happened. Just thinking he might die brought back everything, didn't it?" The pages of her life were clear to him. She dropped her eyes not wanting to reveal the truth he already knew. "Elizabeth, if you leave now, like this. You will be running."  
  
"So," she shrugged.  
  
"So, you will have to live with the 'should ofs' and 'could have beens,' and regret it for the rest of your life." He repositioned himself. Lowering his body to gaze into her downcast eyes.  
  
"So, counselor, what do I do?" she met his piercing stare.  
  
"You go talk to Jason. If you find out that your were right, and that Jason has moved on and is happy. Then you can move forward, free of the uncertainties."  
  
"And if he hasn't?"  
  
"Well, that is up to you to decide." He squeezed her hand and started to step away.  
  
"Rick, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"No, I mean it, you have been a great friend and have really been there for me. I'm sorry things couldn't...didn't..." she let the word trail.  
  
"Me too," a sad smile on his lips.  
  
*  
  
Jason finished a slow paced walk around the halls of his floor. Brenda had actually been nice enough to bring him a robe he could wear around the hospital. He had asked for real clothes but she insisted on not bringing anything he could actually wear out of the place, afraid he might try to check himself out; and then they would be back in that dreadful courtroom again. He promised her that he would try not to make too speedy a recovery and hope that Taggert might figure out who really killed Alcazar. He had finally finished his third day of antibiotics so they removed the IV before he could pull the blasted thing out himself. He was still sore, and his stitches pulled if he twisted just a bit to the side. In all, he was feeling better by the day except that Elizabeth had not come back to visit him. He had picked up the phone more than once to dial her number but changed his mind every time. Courtney had not come back, but Carly came by a few times a day. The Quartermain doctors dropped by a lot, and Jason and Monica were starting to have really good conversations. Lila had even come to visit, saying she was in the hospital for a charity she chaired. He knew though, that it had been a special trip on her part.  
  
Jason had spoke to Sonny on the phone but he had yet to come back to see him. He knew that Sonny knew everything that had happen with Courtney, and Carly said he was furious about it. Sonny was trying to cool off before coming to talk to him about it face to face.  
  
Elizabeth waited impatiently at the nurses' station. The two nurses were busy gossiping about some doctor who was being sued for leaving an instrument or something in a patient after surgery. Finally she had gotten Jason's new room number and snaked her way trough the maze of halls. She had no idea what to say to him, but he had asked her to come back to see him. She was somewhat surprised that he was still even in the hospital knowing how he hated them. Approaching the last hallway, she took a sharp turn around the corner and nearly leveled the man approaching her at a snail's pace. She had not been watching where she was going and when their bodies made contact, she heard him groan at the impact.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so sorr..." she looked up into the bluest eyes she had dreamed of for years now. He grabbed her elbow steadying her, even though he was the one in pain.  
  
"Hey, watch out there Speedy Gonzales. You know there are injured people around here."  
  
"Oh, Jason, I'm really sorry. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"I'm fine," still holding on to her.  
  
"Well, look at you, up and walking. A bit slowly though. Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm only going slowly because I have no place to go. So why hurry." It sounded like perfect Jason logic to her and she let out a nervous laugh. He turned around and headed back toward the door to his room.  
  
"I guess with Monica and Alan around you are getting the royal treatment."  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"I was kind of surprised to find you still in here. I figured you would wake up, get dressed, and leave without a thought."  
  
"I would of if I could have had my way. However, there were two problems with that."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"Well, clothes for one. No one will bring me any. I was lucky to get a robe." He gestured to the blue terrycloth wrapped around him.  
  
"And the second?" she look up at him as she opened the door to his room.  
  
"Oh, yes. Two is that Brenda basically threatened me to stay here until at least Valentines Day." Elizabeth laughed thinking of Jason following anything Brenda Barrett wanted him to do.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Oh, as long as I'm in here, there is a hold on the trial. But I think Brenda has plans with Jax. So, as long as the trail is postponed, they can do... whatever it is they want to do."  
  
"I see." Jason flipped the light switch on and made his way over to the bed. Elizabeth watched him as he wrapped one arm around his middle holding it as he lowered himself onto the stiff mattress. "Does it still hurt a lot?" She reached over and grabbed his arm around the bicep to offer assistance. He slid back against the bed leaving room for her to sit at the foot of the bed.  
  
"No. I'm just stiff, and if I move to quickly I pull at all the stitches."  
  
She looked around the room and spotted the book she had gotten him on the table. She picked it up and flipped through a few pages. "How is it?"  
  
"I like it." He smiled at her. She could feel his eyes on her every move and it was making her self-conscious. She turned to look out the window avoiding his stare. "Elizabeth," she glanced back at him only to be captured by those oceans he had for eyes. "Do you, by any chance, have something of mine?" He was trying not to be too obvious with his question. Elizabeth at once knew what he wanted, and she felt stupid for not realizing it before. He wanted her to comeback so he could get his belongings. "It is just that, well..."  
  
"Yes, Jason, I have your gun." She rolled her eyes exasperated. "Not on me, of course. It is at the house. In my laundry basket."  
  
"Not exactly where I would think to keep it." He laughed at her, and thinking about it in with her dirty socks made her laugh too.  
  
"I thought about bringing it to you, but what was I going to do? Hide it under your pillow here for someone to find when some pretty nurse came in to give you a sponge bath." Jason started to laugh again, and Elizabeth saw his face scrunch with tension.  
  
"Please don't make me laugh. It hurts." But the face he made looked strange and it made her giggle even more. "Stop, this is not funny."  
  
"I'm sorry." She had gotten the giggles somehow and was having a hard time stopping it. Jason reclined on the up-raised back of the bed and watched her. The smile on her lips and the shine in her eyes was nice to see. He could not even remember the last time he had seen her happy. Every time he had seen her over the past month she was hurting over something. More than once, he was the reason.  
  
Without realizing it, he was staring at her. Taking in every movement as if he was memorizing it to recall at some unknown future event. All of a sudden, she became aware of his unwavering eyes on her, and she gathered in her breath and the laughter ceased. At first, she could only glance back at him. She could not read his expression, and she suddenly felt uneasy. Studying her, he wondered how he had ever let such an exquisite creature walk out his door. Silence fell over the room, and Elizabeth was searching for what to do next. "Oh," she grabbed her purse and opened it. Pulling out the small card she handed it to Jason. "Look," she watched him as he examined it, "I got my driver's license."  
  
Jason smiled at the overexposed picture of the woman sitting in front of him. "Well, haven't you been busy."  
  
"Now the next time you take me for a ride, I can drive."  
  
"Oh, let's not push it." He teased, and all of a sudden, it felt like nothing had ever happen. They were both completely at ease laughing and joking. When he offered the card back to her, he pulled it away before she could grab it. She lost her balance and fell into him. She grabbed his arm for support, worrying she had hurt him. He only shook his head as he helped push her back to her seat. Her touch had felt electric to his skin, and he had wanted to pull her back toward him as he caught the light sent of winter wind in her hair. She tried to ignore the pull she was feeling. Told herself that it was only her wishful thinking.  
  
Jason looked down. His eyes traced along her long slender fingers. He was just about to reach for her hand when they heard a voice call from the open door. "Hey, guys." The nurse and Elizabeth's old boss stood smiling holding a tray. "I've got something for you, Jason." She made her way over to the table where she deposited the tray.  
  
"Is that suppose to be my dinner?" Jason's words playful, but there was a trace of annoyance in his voice.  
  
The nurse leaned close to Elizabeth, "Jason doesn't care for the fine dinning at the hospital." Bobbie half whispered to her.  
  
Elizabeth eyed the plate and removed its covering. Spying the gray looking meat and limp vegetables she glanced at the man in the blue robe. "Oh, I don't know, Jason. This doesn't look too bad." He rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, it could be worse. It could be soup," she laughed.  
  
Bobbie asked Jason if he was in any pain or needed anything else. After a few more pleasantries she left. Elizabeth looked back at the plate of food. "Wow, green Jell-o for dessert. They really know how to treat a guy." He did not even look at the food he just kept his eyes on her. "I should go. It is getting late, and you need to eat if you can." She made a face as her eyes trailed back over his dinner.  
  
"You don't have to run off."  
  
"No, really, it is getting dark, and I'm not comfortable driving in the dark yet."  
  
"What are you driving?" He was trying to picture what type of car would suit her.  
  
"Oh, I inherited my grandmothers light blue Cadillac." Jason started to chuckle. It was not quite the picture he had in his mind of her behind the wheel. "What? It is a perfectly good car. It even has heated front seats."  
  
"I'm sure it is fine. At least I won't have to worry if you have a wreck; because in that tank you would survive without a scratch."  
  
"I admit, it is not the car I would have bought for myself. But it was free." She started to move off the bed when he captured her hand. She looked down at his fingers clasping hers. Her pulse quickened as she cautiously met his eyes. They were soft and gentle, peering through her in search of her feelings.  
  
"I owe you..."  
  
"You don't owe me anything," she interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I do." She started to open her mouth but something in the way he looked stopped her. "I owe you an apology."  
  
"An apology, for what?" She tilted her head a little.  
  
"For hurting you." She looked down and tried to pull her hand free. He tightened his grip. Leaned in to her. Placing the back of his index finger under her chin, lifting her head so her eyes would come back to his. "For letting you leave without so much as a word. I have regretted that day with every moment that has passed." Elizabeth freed her hand, got off the bed and moved to look out the window. "I was so hurt, Elizabeth, that I did something really stupid." She was listening as she held her emotions in check. "I wanted to be with you so much that I just thought being with anyone would make it better." She turned her head back over her shoulder then slowly turned her body too. "It didn't."  
  
"I don't think now is the time to talk about this. You are recovering from... well, you almost died." The words choking in her throat. "Neither one of us is thinking straight."  
  
"No, that is just it. I finally am thinking straight."  
  
Elizabeth was not ready for this. She could still feel the pain of seeing Jason and Courtney that afternoon in the entry of that building. The way she had felt betrayed. Then there was the way he had looked at her as he lay bleeding in her arms. The terror she experienced when his heart had stopped in the ambulance. It was all a jumble in her mind, and she did not know which way to go.  
  
"Look, let's just not do this now." Her voice was soft as she walked back over to his bed. She wanted to accept his apology, but she just felt that they both needed some more time.  
  
"They are going to let me out of here tomorrow or the next day. I could come by, we could talk then, and I can get my stuff from your laundry basket," he tried to let out a little laugh.  
  
"Sure, but what about keeping that trail on hold?" She offered a gentle look.  
  
"Actually, my attorney came by, and they have some evidence that points to someone else."  
  
"Really, that sounds good," she picked up her purse. "Well, I'm going to go. Take care and don't forget to eat something." She gave a simple wave as she headed, a little too quickly, out his door.  
  
Jason looked down at the tray that loomed in front of him. He picked at the different items presented on the plate and decided to eat the Jell-o. 'Even the hospital couldn't mess up Jell-o,' he thought. Pushing the table away he reach for his book when a dark figure shadowed the entry way. The man moved slowly into the room and he was almost to the foot of the bed before Jason looked up to greet his long time boss and friend.  
  
The two men discussed Michael and Carly some. Then Sonny went over a few details from the warehouse. Jason knew, though, that he was there to discuss his sister. It did not take long for Sonny to start the conversation he was there for.  
  
"Jason, I'm not looking for an apology or anything. I just can't understand why you did it."  
  
"I did not mean to hurt Courtney."  
  
"I know that. That is not what I'm upset about."  
  
"What are you upset about then?"  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth had just about backed the car out of the parking space when she remembered Jason still had her driver's license. She was almost to his cracked door when she heard the angry tone of Sonny Corintios coming from the room.  
  
"You knew I did not want Courtney anywhere near this life. But you went behind my back and pulled her right into it."  
  
"That is not how it happened."  
  
"I know Carly has tried over and over again to put this in your favor, but the truth is, I just can't trust you any more." Elizabeth stood shocked at the boss' words. Jason was loyal to Sonny to a fault. "When I ask you to carry out an order, I need to know it is going to be done."  
  
"It is. You know I always take care of things for you, and you never ordered me not to see Courtney."  
  
"I didn't think I needed to. I thought you had enough respect for my desire to keep my sister away from this life that you would stay away from her."  
  
"You told me to guard her."  
  
"Guard her yes, not date her."  
  
"Look, it was not something either one of us went looking for. It just happened."  
  
"Just happened. Things like this just don't happen. And what about Elizabeth? I thought you two were..." he stopped himself not sure what to say. "So what, you would use my sister. You are not the man I thought you were."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happen with Courtney. It really had nothing to do with you."  
  
"She is my sister. You knew how I felt, so this has every thing to do with me." Jason was again seeing his boss' selfish side.  
  
"It is over. You know you have my fullest loyalty."  
  
"Jason, you betrayed me and my family. I can't allow that to happen again." Sonny's words chilled the room.  
  
"What are you saying?" Jason uncertain at what his boss was saying.  
  
"I can't trust you anymore. That means I can't have you in the organization any more." Jason almost jumped from the bed. The heat of anger igniting his movements as he rose to face down the man.  
  
"You can't just throw me out. I won't let you. We are equal and legal partners at the warehouse."  
  
"I will buy you out." His remark quick.  
  
"I'm not selling. And as far as the rest of it goes, there is only one way to get rid of me, and both of us knows what that means." The room fell silent for a moment as the two men glared at each other. Jason broke the silence, "and you don't have any one who would do it. They may say they are loyal to you, but I'm the one they have gotten their hands dirty with. They know me, and not one of them would dare come after me." Sonny studied his once friend. Jason's eyes were cold and calculating. He turned and walked away from him, "You would have to go to one of your enemies for that." There it was: a threat that would now hang between them.  
  
Elizabeth covered her mouth, holding her breath. Fearing that they might discover her by the door. She could not believe the confrontation going on the room. She knew Jason would do any thing for Sonny and had in the past. Sonny needed Jason and Jason's whole existence revolved around Sonny and his family.  
  
The mob boss stepped up to his enforcer. He grabbed his arm and in a cold husky voice, "I would never do that, but, I'm warning you, stay away from me, my family and my business."  
  
Jason yanked his arm free and for the first time his skills that had served him so well were being directed at the man he had always felt he owed his life to. "You can't keep me away from Michael."  
  
Something in the stillness of Jason's voice made Elizabeth realize that the situation was about to go from bad to worse. Before she knew it, her feet propelled her forward, and she pushed between the two dueling men. "That's enough." She pushed the men further apart. "Sonny, it is time for you to go." She had turned to face him square on. The dark man glared at her but did not move. "Get out!" She pointed toward the door. The man looked from his new nemesis to the petit woman defending him. Her command came out so cold and direct that to stunned Jason. Sonny's eyes narrowed as he and Jason exchanged a knowing look before he turned and walked out.  
  
Elizabeth turned back to the man who she had just defended. She was still stunned by her own actions. He had dropped his gaze from the door to her. Then he turned and moved slowly back to the bed. Watching his gingerly taken movements, "Are you hurt?" She reach for his arm to help him. He pulled it away as her fingers brushed it.  
  
"I'm fine. What are you still doing here?" He made her feel like an intruder, and his eyes were still cold and icy from the altercation.  
  
"I came back because you still have my license." She could tell he was not really hearing her. "Jason, are you ok?" She watched as his arm went over his stomach. He did not answer, only stared out the dark window. She moved his arm and opened the robe. She could see the hospital gown was starting to turn red. "You've pulled your stitches. I'm going to call a nurse."  
  
As she turned to push the nurse call button he caught her arm. "Elizabeth, what did you hear?"  
  
"Most of it, I guess. I'm sure there were a few other people in the hall that heard parts of it too." What had surprised her was, that based on what was said, Jason should have been yelling and spilling over with anger. Instead, he had been cold, calm with force in his words. She knew how much Sonny meant to him, and that he must be hurting terribly. "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding, and you two will work it all out."  
  
Jason finally looked into her eyes. "No, you don't understand Sonny. When he says someone is out, they are out. End of it."  
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. "You don't mean he is going to..." she could not bring herself to say the words.  
  
Jason saw the fear in her eyes and suddenly he was not concerned about Sonny anymore. "No, he won't." He took her hand and his features went soft. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the soft delicate skin. He looked intently into her eyes. He realized for the first time she knew who and what he was, and she was still there. He was about to speak when Monica came in.  
  
The doctor asked if he had called for the nurse. Elizabeth explained that he had pulled his wound open. The doctor asked her to leave. Elizabeth and Jason did little more than say good-bye as an unspoken understanding about what had happen passed through their eyes.  
  
When she had gotten home she found his leather jacket in with his other items of her laundry basket. She sat down running her fingers over the sticky substance that had soaked the garment. Dropping it to her lap she closed her eyes as knowledge and uncertainty washed over her. 


	9. Ch9

Ch 9 The crucible for silver and the furnace for gold, But the Lord tests the heart. (Prov.17:3 NIV)  
  
Monica entered Jason's room carrying a shopping bag and a big smile on her face. "Good morning." Jason put his book down as he watched the woman approaching him. He smiled back at her. "I got you something because I have good news for you." She held up the bag and placed it on his lap. He opened it and started to pull the items out. There was a pair of jeans, a simple long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of socks and a blue corded v-neck sweater. "You are going home today." He smiled and nodded at her. "All your clothes were ruined except for your boots so I thought I would get you something to wear home."  
  
"Thank you, you didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but I haven't gotten to buy you anything in years, and I really wanted to. I guessed at the sizes, so I hope they are ok." She looked over and saw the tray from breakfast that he had not touched. "Well, get dressed and you can get out of here and find something more suitable to eat." She turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you again, Monica."  
  
"You're welcome." She felt the happiest she had in years around him, and it showed in the beaming gleam in her eyes.  
  
*  
  
Bobbie called the Lab for what felt like the hundredth time. They had been backed up due to personnel cut backs, and the test results were taking longer than expected. This time when she call, the technician said the results were back. She hurried down and found the young man who worked there waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Mark, you said there was some good news on the phone." She was almost out of breath from the quick pace she had taken to get there. Mike's status had not changed, and she knew that his family needed something to hold on to.  
  
"Yes, we got a good match."  
  
"Who is it?" She nearly snatched the file from him.  
  
"His daughter, you know the girl who gave him blood the night they brought him in."  
  
"What?" Bobbie shook her head trying to read the report. "Elizabeth is not his daughter. Why did you even run the DNA test on her?"  
  
The man in the lab coat looked at her confused. "I was here when she came down to give blood for him. Being a match on the blood type, AB- being so rare and all, I just thought for sure she was his daughter. When the order came down to test the children, I tested her too. I still had some of her blood from the bit we put aside for screening, so I used it."  
  
"Well she may be a match, but Elizabeth is not Mike Corbin's daughter."  
  
He walked over and took the file. He removed a piece of film from it. Putting it up on the lighted board, "I beg to differ." He started to point to different parts of the DNA mapping. "Do you see here where the lines match? Well, there are certain traits that only a parent can pass to a child. Right here in these two, look, they are almost all the same. But in this one," he said as he changed the overlapping DNA film, "they don't match at all. In fact, in this one, about the only genetic similarities they share are that they are both human and Caucasian."  
  
"Wait, whose is that?" Bobbie stared at the films he was displaying.  
  
"Um, Courtney Mathews."  
  
"Are you telling me that Courtney is not Mike Corbin's child?"  
  
"Not by blood."  
  
"And Elizabeth Webber is?"  
  
Looking at the report, "Yes, Elizabeth Webber and Michael Cortinthos are both Mike Corbin's biological children. But Michael is not a close enough match for a transplant." He handed the file back to the nurse.  
  
"You are sure. There is no mix up or anything?"  
  
"I'm sure." He had become annoyed with her and turned back to the microscope at the nearby table.  
  
Bobbie left the lab shocked. She was not real sure what to do. She passed the ICU and Mike's room. Looking in, she saw Courtney sitting at his bedside where she had been everyday since the shooting. How was she going to deliver this news? She arrived at the nurses' station where she ran into Jason Morgan signing his discharge papers. They made some polite conversation before she excused herself to make a phone call.  
  
Jason had started to walk away when he overheard the nurse say Elizabeth's name. Then ask her to come to the hospital on an urgent matter.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked the woman when she hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason. I can't discuss it." She gave him a sympathetic smile as she picked up the phone to call her daughter's home.  
  
Jason was not sure what was going on that would involve Elizabeth. She had not come back to the hospital, and he felt they had an understanding that they would talk after he got out. Both Alan and Monica came by to see him leave. He casually asked them if they knew anything, but they both shook their heads. He also asked about Mike and was some what distressed to hear his condition had not changed. Jason decided he would go by and see Elizabeth later. First he had to go down to the PCPD to give a statement about the night he was stabbed. Taggert had laid off only because Jason had promised Mac he would come down when he got out of the hospital.  
  
*  
  
Jason took the deepest breath he could within the constraints of his injures as he walked into the PCPD. He did not wish to talk to Taggert, but he had already decided to tell the police the truth. He knew they had evidence that placed him in the alley. Also, he had not actually done anything illegal that night; so, when he had discussed the matter with his lawyer at the hospital, she had agreed the truth here was not a problem. To his good fortune, he spotted Mac.  
  
"Well, you must be sailing under a lucky star these days." The police commissioner said when he saw him. Jason looked at him a little sideways but did not respond. "Doctor Cameron Lewis just brought Alexis Davis in, and she confessed to killing Alcazar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it sounds strange, but we have evidence that collaborates her story. Your attorney was just here and has gone to file a motion for dismissal." Jason studied the man. "But you still need to tell us what happened the other night." Jason nodded and followed the man into the interrogation room. He was running the news through his mind, he could not figure how or even why Alexis could have killed the man.  
  
Jason ran through the events for Mac and Taggert. He told them he did not remember making the 911 call, but when he gets his cell phone they can check its memory. They told him that they had a warrant for his gun, and he told them he did not have it. Jason admitted that he did have it in the alley, but he did not know what happened to it. He made a mental note to talk to his lawyer before turning it over, warrant or not. Mac was very concerned when Jason informed them that it was Tagliatti's men who Mike was meeting with. That was the reason he was there. But he lied and said he could not identify the men. Before he left, Mac warned Jason that he did not want to hear of any retaliation from this incident. That they were to let the police handle the matter. Jason only half nodded his head as he followed the detective out of the room. Then he headed home. Jason knew from experience that Tagliatti was planning to go after Sonny. He also knew that Sonny's organization would be very vulnerable with out. He was going to have to find a way to make him listen to reson and put him back in place before Tagliatti and any other enemy found out. Being the vipers they were would strike at the first opportunity.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth walked through the hospital halls passing Jason's room. It was empty and freshly made up. Passing an orderly she asked about it and he said the occupant had been released that morning. Elizabeth heard her stomach growl. She had skipped breakfast and now it was almost lunch time. She found her way to the waiting area by the ICU where Bobbie had asked to meet her. She frowned to see the little group of the Cortinthos family gathered there. They all looked a bit anxious, and she started to walk away when Bobbie passed her.  
  
"Good, perfect timing." The nurse lightly grabbed her elbow and lead her to the group. She was smiling, but no one could have guessed that her news would change all of their lives forever. The woman's eyes trailed over everyone's faces before she settled on Carly's, knowing it would be the easiest one to focus on and get the news out.  
  
"I have the DNA results for Mike's transplant." Everyone held their breaths except for Elizabeth. She could not figure out what this had to do with her. Bobbie turned to look the brunet directly in the eyes. "We have a match."  
  
Carly and Courtney had missed Bobbie's subtle hint and excitedly asked who it was. Sonny had not been fooled and took a step closer to the girl. "It is you, Elizabeth."  
  
The words had not been fully comprehended by Elizabeth. She had been told about Mike's condition but had no idea that she had been tested to be a match. She even felt a quick flash of anger at being tested without her consent. She finally found her voice, unaware of the stares from the others, "I don't understand. How... and why did you test me?" Her gaze settled on the file in the nurse's hands.  
  
Bobbie began to explain that the technician had done the test under the assumption that she was Mike's daughter. She looked at the other faces taking them in one at a time. "It is not that I mind trying to help, but I would have liked to have been asked first." Her face was still bewildered, and Bobbie moved next to her and asked everyone to sit down; she still had some things to discuss with all of them. She explained to Elizabeth that she had time to decide about the transplant due to the lack of change in Mike.  
  
Courtney piped up insisting that Elizabeth would do it. That she had to, to help Mike. Before she could get to far into her tirade Bobbie gained control over the situation again. Bobbie took a deep breath and took Elizabeth's hand. "The DNA results showed something else." She paused to make sure everyone was calm. "Elizabeth, the reason that you are such a close match is that the test revealed that you have to be Mike's biological child."  
  
"What? That is ridiculous. You can be a match with out being related," Elizabeth spoke in protest.  
  
"That is true, but there are certain genetic codes in the DNA chain that show up only between close relatives. Not only did yours match up with Mike's but also with Sonny's." Elizabeth felt dizzy, and if she had not been sitting she was sure she would have fainted. She could not focus on anything. The people around her were a haze, and Bobbie's words kept repeating in her head.  
  
Finding her voice, "there has to be some kind of mistake. They must have mixed up Courtney and my results."  
  
Bobbie shook her head. "I asked the same thing and there was no mix up. In fact," the nurse looked up and into Courtney's eyes, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Courtney, you are not Mike's daughter at all."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" The blond was on her feet approaching the woman. "Can I see that?" She took the file from her and started to read through it. Her eyes widened as she dropped it to the table. Soon tears were spilling as she turned from the group and ran away. Carly got up and left to go after her friend.  
  
Sonny picked up the file and moved to sit on the other side of Elizabeth. His eyes flowed quickly over the contents of the file. He offered it to her, but she did not feel like she could focus enough to read at the moment. Sonny took her hand, "Do you think there is any way this could be true?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes filled with water as she dropped her face into her hands. Shaking her head, "I wish my grandmother were here." Bobbie slipped her arm over the girl's dainty shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you should call you folks and see what they have to say," her old friend suggested.  
  
It took her some time to pull herself together as both Bobbie and Sonny tried to comfort her. After a long silent moment she pulled her thoughts together and announced she needed to go. Bobbie handed her a copy of the DNA results before she excused herself. Walking slowly through the ICU ward she stopped and looked in at the comatose man who had just been revealed as her father. She felt nothing. 'Wouldn't I feel something if we really were related. Some sixth sense or something?' She asked herself. She stood there for a good ten minuets but never dared to venture into the room before she left for home.  
  
Elizabeth half stumbled through the door of her grandmother's home. A drunken-type haze encompassed her. She looked around at the familiar surroundings as nothing more than a lie. The keys slipped from her fingers to rattle onto the nearby table. The chilly air from outside had followed her in, and she wrapped her coat tighter around herself seeking both warmth and comfort from the garment. She had cried all the way back to the house, but now her body was done crying. It was a turn in her life she had no way of preparing for, and with the sinking of her body into the soft cushions of the chair, she found the settling of chaos as well.  
  
*  
  
Jason flipped through the mail left on the desk. He came to a large yellow envelope from an attorney's office. Fingering it, he slipped his index finger under the flap and the glue released. He pulled out the contents to find legal annulment papers signed by Brenda Barrett. Reading over the contents he did not hesitate to pick up a nearby pen and sign them next to her name. Folding the documents he enclosed them in the return envelope and had no second thoughts as he drug his tongue over it to seal it. He was about to pick up the phone to call his soon-to-be-ex-wife when there was a rapping at the door.  
  
He opened it to find the red eyes of Courtney falling on him. "Can I come in a moment?" He stepped back giving her room to enter. He followed her to the middle of the room, where she turned to face him nervously fidgeting with her hands. Not sure where to start her words came slow. "I just came from the hospital."  
  
"Did something happen with Mike?" His eyebrows tightened together slightly.  
  
"Um, he is the same." She walked to the sofa and sat down. "You knew he was going to need a kidney transplant, right?" Jason nodded in response. "Well, the results of the DNA screenings came back today." Jason sat down next to her. By her posture this was bad news. "They found a match."  
  
"But that is good news. Why do you look so upset?"  
  
"Because the match is Elizabeth Webber," her eyes piercing with pain.  
  
"Elizabeth, that seems odd. Why was she even tested?"  
  
"The lab tech thought she was his daughter because he was there when she came in to donate the blood for him. So, when he tested Sonny and I, he tested her too."  
  
Now he understood why Bobbie had been calling Elizabeth this morning. "Don't worry, Courtney." He took her hand in his. "If I know Elizabeth, she is a very giving person, and she will come through for Mike."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and Jason was not sure why Courtney would be so upset by this news. "Jason, the DNA test showed that I'm not Mike's daughter. I called my mother and she said it was possible. That her and Mike had a very rocky relationship and she had had a few other relationships at the time she got pregnant with me." The ache he saw made scene to him now, and he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder sobbing gently for a moment before she pulled away and smiled with streaks still on cheeks. "In a strange way this is good news."  
  
"I don't follow you."  
  
She got up and took a few paces. "Well, don't you see? If I'm not Mike's daughter, then I'm not Sonny's sister. We can be together, and you would not be betraying him. He has no say now."  
  
Jason shook his head and stood to address her. "Courtney, it is not that simple. Sonny thinks I did something behind his back, and he doesn't trust me now."  
  
"But that is just silly. I'm not his sister."  
  
"We did not know that at the time. And it won't make any difference to him."  
  
"Carly told me about the fight the two of you had. She doesn't believe that he will throw you out of the organization."  
  
"It is already done. But that is beside the point. We still can't be together."  
  
"Why? There is nothing standing between us." She had walked to him and put her arms around his neck. He gingerly placed his hands around her wrist and slid her hands down to free himself.  
  
"Courtney, I tried to explain this to you before. I can't care about you the way you want; the way you deserve." He turned away from her and dropped his head. "I...I just don't love you." He turn back to her again. "You deserve to be with someone who only wants to be with you and is not thinking of someone else."  
  
"You are talking about Elizabeth, aren't you?" Sudden anger laced her words. "Well, you can forget about being with her." Her pause gave him a chance to study her changed attitude. "If you want to work things out with Sonny, that is."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Elizabeth is Mike's biological daughter. That is why she was a match. So that also makes her Sonny's sister."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"The DNA test proved it."  
  
"Does she know?" The cold water that felt like he had been hit with now covered his every nerve. Courtney could see the concern in his stunned features. She felt the hot flash of anger and jealousy at his distress for the other woman.  
  
"I have been a fool all along, haven't I? You never stopped loving her." Her gaze went to the floor. Sucking in a breath she turned to leave. He watched her as she stopped with her hand on the door handle.  
  
"I'm really sorry how all of this has hurt you," Jason said as he tried to breach the newly opened space between them. "I will be here for you, if you need me." She did not look back at him and moved thought the door to pull it silently behind her.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth had not moved for what had to be hours. Outside the shadows appeared long and dark. It had taken the remainder of the day for her to find enough clarity to try and call her mother for an explanation. The overseas operator was taking forever to make the connection. She had been pacing the living room floor for fifteen minutes when they came back with the line. She heard the ringing on the other end. She hated the antiquated lines. There was always a delay when you talked and made it hard to have a flowing conversation. On the fifth ring a woman came over the line to say their were having trouble getting the call through, and that they would keep trying, and would ring her back when they had it, but it could take up to an hour. Elizabeth nodded to herself remembering having to do this just a few weeks ago when she had called to tell her parents about her grandmother's death.  
  
Jason's foot fell heavily on the front step. He peered in the window to see Elizabeth pacing with a long black object to her ear. He was about to leave, not wanting to disturb her, when she threw the thing on a chair and walked away. Letting his breath go to see it in the chilly afternoon air, he pushed the small button and waited. He was not sure if he should tell her he knew about Mike and decided to just wait and let her tell him if she wanted.  
  
The chiming that rang in the house caught Elizabeth off guard. She almost jumped not expecting anyone and moved cautiously toward the signal. Surprised by the half smile that greeted her when she opened the door. His shoulders were hunched up with his hands clasped in front of him. The blue sweater hugged his torso accentuating his broad shoulders. "Can I come in? It's cold out here."  
  
"Sure," she push the screen door that separated them.  
  
"Why don't you have on a coat?" He studied her to see any sign of the news she had received that morning.  
  
"Oh, I think you might have my coat." She smiled at him. A pleasant face was just what she needed right now. She decided to try and forget the ridiculous information she was given that morning. But she frowned at the mention of his jacket.  
  
"Oh, Jason, I fear it is a mess." She walked to the kitchen and into the laundry room. Where she found her clothes basket. His black leather jacket lay on top of it. She reached down retrieving it and handed it to him. He started to inspect it. "There is a lot of blood on it. I called a few place but no one would even try to clean it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? Don't worry about it. I'll just get another one." He looked over the sticky mess that had once been his jacket when he found a hole in it. He stuck his finger through the gap and showed it to her. He started to laugh, "Looks like it has seen better days anyway." She giggled slightly; surprised she had not noticed it before. "So, is there anything else of mine in that basket of yours?" he eyed her.  
  
"I think so." She fished around and pulled out the small silver phone. Handing it to him, he instinctively flipped it open. "I think the battery is dead by now." He nodded to her, and the two stood staring at each other for a moment.  
  
"Isn't there something else?" he cleared his throat.  
  
She looked back down at the basket not sure if she should find it herself, not really comfortable handling a gun. However, she was not real comfortable having Jason search through her dirty clothes and underwear either. "Would you like me to get it?" Feeling her discomfort he moved toward the basket.  
  
"No, that's ok." She almost knocked him out of the way blocking him from the basket. It took only a moment to pull the menacing object from the pile. With the barrel between her fingers, she spun around to hand it to him. In her attempt to be quick, a white lacy object still clung to the handgun.  
  
"Jesus, Elizabeth!" he jumped. "That is not how you handle a pistol." He reached for the grip, deliberately avoiding the trigger, and pulled it easily from her grasp. He shook his head tossing the stray bra back into the basket. She was not sure if she looked pale or flushed crimson with horror and embarrassment. Jason lowered his head trying to bite away the grin on his face. He released the clip, and it slipped out into his palm. "It is loaded." He ejected the round from the chamber and made a mental note that one bullet was missing, confirming his suspicion that his gun was used to shoot Mike.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she read his expression as he inspected the weapon.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about." He took the items and walked back into the kitchen. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok. You are the one that just got out of the hospital."  
  
"I just know a lot has happen to you lately, and I've been worried about you."  
  
"I'm ok, really." She bit her lip trying not to expose herself. Before either one of them could speak the phone rang.  
  
"I should go." He offered as she hurried to find the receiver she had discarded in the living room. She held up a finger signaling him to wait a moment.  
  
"Hello." She was watching him move toward the door as she listened to the operator explaining that she could try her call now. The line was quiet a moment. "I'm sorry; I put in a call to my mom overseas." She tried to explain before it started to ring.  
  
Jason figured that this call was not going to be what she hoped, and he did not feel right leaving her. Thinking quickly, "Can I use your bathroom before I go?" She nodded and waved back in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Hello," Elizabeth heard a tried woman on the other end.  
  
"Hi, Mom, it's Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth. Is something wrong?" Elizabeth thought about how her mother never really beat around the bush. Given the fact that over the last few years the only reason the two had spoken was when there had been some family tragedy. So, her response was not unexpected.  
  
"Did I wake you?" She was trying to find a way to ease into the conversation.  
  
"No, I just came off shift. Your father is asleep, though. Did you need to talk to him? Something about Audrey?"  
  
"No, I called to talk to you." She started to pace, "Mom, I don't even know how to say this; so, I'm just going to say it." Jason stepped into the hall and started to listen to Elizabeth's anxious voice. "Mom, is it possible that you and dad are not my biological parents?" She stopped her movements and stood in front of the window waiting for her response.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's happen?" She could hear fear in her mother's question. While Elizabeth tried to explain about the DNA test and its results, Jason moved into the room and found it impossible to move either closer to her or toward the door to exit. Elizabeth had forgotten that he was even still there.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Mike Corbin." Elizabeth turned just in time to meet Jason's apprehensive eyes when her mother's response reached her ear.  
  
"Yes, I think that sounds about right."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth realized that Jason knew. Either it was just now, from her explanation to her mother, or if he had known before, she could not tell. He pointed towards the door and started in its direction. She could not release the lock with his eyes. She was drawing strength from it. She shook her head at him as her mother tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, honey, I never meant to tell you over the phone. In fact I never intended to tell you at all." Elizabeth felt a weakness shadowing her, and Jason seemed to become aware of it. He reached for her arm and moved her over to a nearby chair. He helped her lower into it dropping to his knees in front of her. He held her hand in his, but her gaze remained wild and insecure.  
  
"Tell me what?" she swallowed hard.  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't really know where to begin." Even though there was a pause, Elizabeth did not dare speak. "Some girlfriends of mine from college decided to get together in Atlantic City for a girls' weekend. Your grandparents came to watch the kids because your father was working. So I went and ... Well ... We had been having a lot of fun. We all had been drinking, a lot. Then we met up with some men in the casino bar. I'm not real sure what happened next. I just know I ended up in this hotel room. My head was pounding and everything was so foggy from all the alcohol. I have no idea how much I drank. I hardly remember anything. I know we were kissing and then things started to go to far. I remember trying to push him off me and saying no. But I was so out of it. The next thing I remember was feeling sick and going into the bathroom to throw up. He came in and handed me my clothes. He was trying to be nice to me. Then he walked me back to my room, where I sleep it off."  
  
Elizabeth pulled her hand from Jason's grasp to cover her mouth. She closed her eyes, trying not to hear the words from her mother's mouth. She could not stop the silent tears that started little rivers down her face. "He raped you?" the words choked out. Jason swallowed hard. His eyes widened.  
  
"I'm not sure about that. I had no business being in a man's hotel room, especially as drunk as I was."  
  
"Mom, if you said 'no,' than that is rape." She stood up almost pushing Jason over. "Does dad know?"  
  
"Yes, I was such a mess over the whole thing. I told him as soon as I got home. I thought he would divorce me, but he said he loved me, and that it was a mistake, that we would work through it. Not to long after, I found out I was pregnant," she paused, "with you." Elizabeth stared out the window again as the line feel silent. "I didn't know whose child you were at first. Your father wanted so much to love you." Elizabeth could tell her mother was crying. "As you got older, it became obvious that you were not his. It was so hard for him. Every time he looked at you it just reminded him of what I did. Not that he ever blamed me, he just could not live with the constant reminder of it."  
  
Elizabeth took a long ragged breath. Jason could not stand to see her body so filled with pain. He moved closer to her. It had just been the other day that he had seen her smile and laugh. A laughter that held some real happiness. He stepped behind her trying to read her expression from the reflection in the glass. The few words she had said did not reveal a pretty picture. He was not sure if she would welcome his touch or find him intrusive. So he stepped to her side and lowered down to rest on the armrest of the sofa.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I should have told you a long time ago. Maybe then you would have understood things better."  
  
"What am I suppose to say now, Mother?" Elizabeth could feel the contemptuous rage building in her. "Say that I understand completely. That I was treated as an outcast all my life because you got drunk and passed out so Mike could take advantage of you."  
  
"That is not fair."  
  
"You're damn right it's not. But my life has not been fair either. I'm not blaming you for being raped. I for one understand that situation if anyone does." Elizabeth shook at the quick flash of her own rape. "But everything after," she had to take a breath to try and calm down, "you could of handled differently."  
  
Jason felt Elizabeth could use some privacy but he did not want to leave until she finished her conversation. So he got up and went to sit in the kitchen. On the table he found the report revealing the results of the DNA testing. He read over the papers, and regardless of all the technical jargon, he understood the implications of its results.  
  
Elizabeth and her mother continued to talk for another five minutes before she told her daughter she needed to go. Her mother tried to reassure her how much she loved her, and despite everything, her father loved her too. She hoped that she could come to terms with this, and if she wanted to talk some more to call anytime. After telling her mother she loved her too, Elizabeth hung up the phone. The receiver slipped like water from her fingers hitting the rug in a dull thump. Her body not far behind it.  
  
Night had pushed away the daylight, and the room was dark with only a small table lamp on. Elizabeth found reality a muddled bedlam. The past had lost all meaning in the mush of fabrications, while the present hovered around her in a nauseating stench. Neither place was somewhere she wanted to be, and her body erupted in tearing distress. Lost in the grips of a reality that this nightmare had become, her awareness escaped into a sludge pit.  
  
Jason heard the primeval gaps and groans coming from the other room. Cautious of her willingness to have him present, he approached her. "Elizabeth...Elizabeth?"  
  
Her name coming from the far end of a tunnel somewhere she could not locate. Her mind started to search for the source. She could feel something warm pressing against her, heavy and gripping.  
  
"Elizabeth, look at me." She felt like she was breathing in a vacuum, forcing the air into her lungs was fierce work. "Elizabeth," the gentle firmness in the calling voice made her focus. She locked onto the soft caress from a pair of blue eyes in front of her. Jason was relieved to see the recognition in her face even if it was racked over in anguish. He pulled her body into his. He smoothed back the strains of hair that clung matted and soaked to her face and neck. He slowly rocked her, trying to ease the little earthquakes that captured her body at times. He held his lips close to the labyrinth of her ear softly allowing a simple "shhh" to flow into it. Her breath raspy with each inhalation. At times she would try and tell him of the events from the day. Mostly her voice stayed lost in the pain and confusion of it all.  
  
Jason's attention was grabbed by the chiming from the grandfather clock in the hall. He realized that over an hour had passed since she had ended her phone call with her mother. He also realized that the only movement from their two bodies was the rocking he was generating. Her body slumped and was dead weight in his arms. He leaned back a little and could feel the gentle rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He spoke her name softly but she did not stir. The fear and isolation were now gone from her face. Her eyelashes dark and heavy from the last traces of tears. Processing the day proved to much for her. She had given into mental and emotional exhaustion.  
  
Jason was not aware that her sleep had been erratic from the day she had discovered him and Courtney together. She had rationalized that she was only all worked up about moving, then her grandmother's death. After that, Jason had shown up bleeding at her door. Everything just kept compiling. Today had thrown her into more chaos. So now her body gave up the fight and submitted to the rest she needed. He could tell she needed to sleep. Gathering her up in his arms together they arose from the floor. He became intensely aware how light she felt and that she had lost weight in the past few weeks. He carefully moved with her up the flight of stairs and down the hall to the only room with a light on. Laying her on the bed, he made gentle movements so as not to disturb her slumber. He pulled at the small leather shoe to free each foot. Worried he had woke her when she stirred, but she only turned over, murmured something, and dropped deeper than before. Fingering the edge of the comforter he pulled it up to cover her shoulders.  
  
Jason gazed upon the sleeping beauty before him. The slumbering woman had fallen into a mythical sleep bought on by some evil force. If it were only like in fairytales where a simple kiss would heal all past transgressions.  
  
It was only half past seven, and he was not sure how long she would sleep. He did not want to disturb her, but he did not want to leave her either. Making himself comfortable in a chair nearby, he closed his eyes for a bit of a nap himself. He found it hard to sleep as he went over the information in his head. He settled for watching her rest. It had been a long time scene he had watched her sleep. Knowing what she had endured over the past few weeks and especially today, it amazed him how peaceful and angelic she looked with the rising moonlight on her linen skin. 


	10. Ch10

I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading and everyone's comments.  
  
Ch 10 Hope deferred makes the heart sick, But a longing fulfilled is a tree of life. (Prov. 13:12)  
  
Warming sunlight crept through her shaded eyes. She made her next breath slow and deep. Hers arms drew up from under the coverings as she opened her eyes to reveal the wall of her teenage room. Her mind had not found its focus yet and in the childhood environment, she hovered between what was real and the nightmare existence that had presented itself to her. She stretched again rolling over to face into the room. Still In the hazy of sleep, her eyes had seen something, and she looked back to focus on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth's voice was husky from the night.  
  
"Watching you sleep. I haven't done it in a very long time."  
  
She started to move the comforter off her and realized she was still dressed in the clothes she had put on to go to the hospital yesterday. The same clothes she had on when she learned the truth from her mother. After that she could not really remember much else. She glanced again at the man leaning forward in the wicker chair. "Have you been here all night?" He only nodded in response. "What time is it?" she yawned.  
  
"A little after eight." Jason did not need to look at his watch. He had been awoken by the hall clock's chimes as he slept on the couch downstairs. He came up to check on her and had only been sitting a few moments before she stirred.  
  
"You didn't need to stay and baby-sit me."  
  
"I just didn't want to leave you alone last night." He paused. "In case you needed something." He got up and moved to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What I need is a shower." She looked around the room and found her robe. She got up from the bed, sliding his hand away, and went to retrieve it. "And some time alone." He followed her, stopping in front of her.  
  
"I want to try and be there for you. This has to be hard for you."  
  
"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I need to work though some things. And you have your own problems with Sonny to deal with."  
  
"Elizabeth," he protested. She shook her head and moved past him and out the door. She walked into the bathroom but waited to turn the water on until she heard the front door open and shut. Then the starting of an engine.  
  
Elizabeth let the water sear her skin. Images and words flashing through her mind. It was date rape. Her mother said no. That constitutes rape. She passed out. He took advantage of her, rape. She was drunk. He was drunk. Rape. No matter how she played it in her brain the conclusion was still the same. Mike Corbin raped her mother. So what did that make her? Mike Corbin's bastard daughter. Born of a tragic crime that left her family fighting to keep the secret that made her feel ashamed and outcast all her life. At least now she knew where those feelings came from and why.  
  
Elizabeth's thoughts went again to Mike. She had known him for years, and he just did not seem the type. Sure he had problems with alcohol and gambling, but rape just did not seem to fit. Rape was about control. She knew this from her own experience recovering from her own ordeal. The only conclusion she could come up with was that he was so out of control in the other areas of his life, he did it to try and feel he had some power. She had heard about it happening with addicts. They would be so out of control that they would do other destructive things just to exert their own will over something or someone.  
  
Turning off the water and dressing, Elizabeth headed to the hospital. She walked past the ICU ward and glanced in the window at Mike Corbin's lifeless body. She stopped and let out a deep sigh. Then she wandered down the familiar corridors until she came to a half-opened office door. She gave the wood a tiny tap. Not sure if this was what she wanted to do. It had been loud enough for the occupant to hear. "Come in," she called out. Elizabeth stepped timidly into the office. There was an older lady sitting behind the desk looking over some papers. She smiled when she saw Elizabeth and got up moving around the desk to greet her.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm so glad to see you." She motioned toward a chair and waited for her to sit.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Elizabeth offered a nervous smile.  
  
"No, I have some time before a staff meeting. I know I did not get to speak to you for long at Audrey's service, but I'm glad you took me up on my offer to talk." The older, classically dressed hospital administrator took the seat by her.  
  
"Dr. Baldwin, I did not come here to talk to you about my grandmother."  
  
"Sweetheart, you can call me Gail, and whatever you want to talk about is just fine." She reach over and placed a hand over Elizabeth's and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sure things have been hard on you these last few weeks."  
  
"You would not believe the half of it," a slight laugh came out. Elizabeth took a long deep breath.  
  
"What is it, Elizabeth? You look as if something is really troubling you." The doctor's voice was calm and soothing to her, and she wanted to tell her once-therapist everything but knew there was not enough time to cover her life since she found out her building was going to be torn down.  
  
That is when it really hit her. It had all started with that stupid notice. 'I guess with bad news, comes bad luck,' she thought. Elizabeth took another breath. "Do you know a Mike Corbin?" she paused for only a moment. "He was brought in the other day with a gun-shot wound and is in a coma in ICU."  
  
"I'm not familiar with his case, but I'm not that type of doctor." The woman looked at her trying to guess what this had to do with Elizabeth's visit to her today.  
  
"He is Sonny Corinthos' father."  
  
"Ok?" she prompted for further information.  
  
"Well, he needs a kidney, and as it turns out I'm a perfect match." Dr. Baldwin studied her trying to get some kind of fix on the situation. "See, it turns out that Mike is also my father."  
  
Gail studied her and could tell that this was the truth as she thought it. "Elizabeth, I'm confused. Can you please back up and explain this to me. How could this man, Mike Corbin, be your father, too?"  
  
Elizabeth looked down and studied her hands as she began to explain the whole sorted story to her. When she finished she looked up into the woman's caring eyes as trails of water smeared her own cheeks. "So, as you see, that man lying there in a coma needs me to give him a kidney; so he can have a normal life someday; while my mother and father can't even stand to be around me because of something that man did to my mother."  
  
"Elizabeth, none of this is your fault." The doctor was trying to absorb the whole tangled story.  
  
"My mind knows it is not my fault, but I have to wonder about why it has all happened."  
  
"Elizabeth, I know it must be very hard for you. After you were raped, you had so much to deal with."  
  
"I have put that all behind me," Elizabeth cut her off.  
  
"Yes, maybe you have, but this has to bring up all sorts of feelings for you. Just the fact that..."  
  
Elizabeth cut her off again, "The fact that my mother was raped, and I am the product of that is that part that is impossible to understand. Children are suppose to be born out of love and bring happiness to their parents. What about me? I was born from a drunken stupor that ended in rape, and all I did was get pushed out by my parents and treated like the unwanted child I was." She had started to sob. The older lady reach for the box of tissues on her desk and handed one to her as she slipped her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Elizabeth, you must realize that you are a very loved individual, and this incident happened in the past. A past you can do nothing about."  
  
The young lady looked up from behind the small white flimsy paper. "You don't get it. Not only am I the bastard, but my father is a rapist; and now I have a half brother who is a mobster. Great life, huh?" She got up from the chair and started to pace. "To top it all off, the man that raped my mother needs me to help save his life." She stopped and stared at the other woman.  
  
"How do you feel about that?" It was a standard therapist question.  
  
"How do you think I feel? I'm confused... hurt...angry. How can I even think of trying to help save his life? When right now, I just wish he was dead."  
  
"You don't have to be the one to give him a kidney. He can live a long time on dialyses and stay on the list for another donor. Plus you need to think about yourself here." Elizabeth looked at her, studying her words. "Elizabeth, you are a young woman. One day you are going to get married and want to have children."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"If you give up one of your kidneys, it will be very hard on your body when you are pregnant. There are all kinds of complications that could arise from it. Putting your life and the life of a fetus at risk." Elizabeth stood still as the truth in counselor's words sank in. She had not once even thought about what the act of giving one of her organs could mean to her own health. "It is just something else to think about." Elizabeth nodded her head in response. Gail looked down at her watch. "I would like to talk to you some more, Elizabeth. Would you come back and see me again?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I'm not real sure why I came here this time."  
  
"I think it is because you have just had some very shocking news, and you are not sure how to handle it. I want to help you. If anything I owe it to your grandmother to be there for you." She stood and moved toward her. "You don't have to make an appointment; just stop by if you want. Or we could have lunch. I just want to make sure you are ok." Elizabeth attempted a smile and the doctor wrapped her arms around her small frame and gave her a sincere hug.  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth's voice cracked.  
  
"You are welcome. You will come see me?"  
  
"Ok," she acknowledged. Elizabeth followed the woman out of her office and turned down the hall back though the ICU.  
  
Elizabeth came to the door to Mike's room. A nurse was coming out caring a tray. "Excuse me?" Elizabeth stopped the woman.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"Um, can you tell me if thy has been any change in Mike's condition."  
  
"No change. Are you family?" She looked at Elizabeth's unfamiliar face. She did not know how to answer the question. She did not know if she could even admit that the man who through just one violent act had set the course of her life to end up right here standing outside his hospital room wondering if she could live with the facts of history. Her body responded with out her consent and her head bobbed slightly up and down. "Well, have you talked to the doctor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should talk to his doctor. This afternoon they plan to take him off the ventilator and see if he will start to breath on his own. It will be a good sign if he does."  
  
"And if he can't breath on his own?"  
  
"They will put him back on and give him more time."  
  
"Has he shown any signs of waking up?"  
  
The nurse shook her head with a morose expression. "Why don't you sit with him for a while?" She gently smiled and left Elizabeth alone in the hall. Looking back though the glass the older man did not look real. Like some wax figure, all the details of a human with none of the life force. A cold curiosity lowered her body temperature as her feet carried her into the small room. Glancing over all the equipment in the room her mind flashed back to a Frankenstein movie where the monster was hooked up to the machines firing life into him.  
  
She found herself reaching out to his hand. Suddenly she stopped, a flash of fear pulled her back. Followed by a paint brushes stroke of red rage. "You bastard," a steel laced whisper. Her heart froze, as the only sound in the room was the air-sucking breathing machine. She found herself taking a breath along with its methodical pace but it did not calm her. "Do you even know what you have done? Did you ever think about what my mother went through because of you?" Her voice was gaining volume and it spilled out of the room. "What you did to me? I can hardly look at you." Gripped by a splashing fury she lunged at the comatose man. Her hands found his stiff shoulders and she forcibly began shaking him. "Wake up and answer me." She screamed. "You don't just get to lie there while my mother suffers. While I..."  
  
"Elizabeth," someone grabbed her and using great strength pulled her from her helpless victim. "What are you doing? Get a hold of yourself." The person had gained control of her and spun her around.  
  
Shaken, the furry slipped away and she focused on the blackness of his eyes that seemed to be reading through to her soul. "Sonny," she pulled her body free from his grasp and regained her composure. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes darted toward the door where she spotted his wife.  
  
"I called your Grandmother's, and when you did not answer I came looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Clearly, you're not."  
  
"I talked to my mother. She confirmed what the DNA test revealed."  
  
"That Mike could be your father," Carly piped up.  
  
"Yeah, but it gets..." she stopped; trying to find a way to explain the story her mother had told her.  
  
"What?" He moved her further from the ill man's bed while Carly made her way towards them.  
  
"Well, the short story is that my mother was in Atlantic City with some girl friends when she met Mike. They got drunk."  
  
"And slept together," Carly finished for her.  
  
"Not exactly," Elizabeth annoyed with the skinny blond.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sonny's tone a usual calm before the storm.  
  
"She went to his room." She studied him not sure if he would believe the story. Her stature straitened, more ridged, "She said 'no'." Harsh conviction in her words.  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Sonny was no big fan of his father's but he would defend the man out of family loyalty.  
  
"He raped her." Sonny's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth. She drank to much and did something she regrets now. So she says he raped her." The other woman crossed her arms as she huffed the words.  
  
"No means no, Carly! It does not matter the circumstances. Just because you get drunk and sleep with strangers does not mean that everyone does." The red cape now waved in front of the bull. Carly jerked toward her only to be stopped by the gripping hand of her husband.  
  
"Calm down," his wife furious with him as Elizabeth stood basking in the dig she had won. "Both of you. Now I'm sure there is more to this." He steadied the room.  
  
"What more do you need to know. My mother was raped by that bastard. I was born, then cast away so they would not have to be reminded of it." Elizabeth felt as if she would boil over. Her iron stare darting from one Corinthos to the other. Too blind with her own anger to read their faces, she grabbed her purse and stormed out.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth walked unconsciously through the city streets. The familiar roads a blur as each step carried her forward. She stopped to run her hand along the chain ling fence. She took about ten steps then stopped. Staring at the rubble of brick and concrete that had once stood as her home. Elizabeth in twinned the fingers of both her hands and listened to the drone of the bulldozer as it shuffled the remains about.  
  
There was no way to return. Elizabeth tried to think back, trying to find the happiness she had once held in her hands. It had scattered as easily as the seeds of a dandelion blow by a child. A tear raised up and spilled out to glide down her cheek. She did not even bother to wipe it away.  
  
Lost in her surroundings, she did not hear the approaching foot steps. A heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Hey," his voice carried to her ear on the late winter breeze.  
  
She took a long deep breath before turning over her shoulder to meet with his eyes. She only turned her head and her eyes glisten from the tears, "Hi."  
  
He slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. If she had not felt that she really needed a friend right now she would have turned him away. "It's gone now, huh," his tone sympathetic. She only nodded in response. "I know things have been really rough for you lately. I know that I've been part of that, and I'm really sorry."  
  
She kept her focus on the pile that had once been her building. "Jason, I don't know what you feel you have to apologize for. I walked out and told you I did not know you any more. I shut you out and never even thought about what impact it would have on you."  
  
"You were hurt and upset."  
  
She turned to look at him, "That still did not give me the right to treat a friend the way I did."  
  
"Are we still friends, Elizabeth?" He slid his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.  
  
"I don't know anything anymore." She glanced back at the fenced off area.  
  
"You have had a lot to digest over the past few weeks." She nodded. "I went to the hospital looking for you and I ran into Carly. She told me what you said."  
  
"She doesn't believe me."  
  
"I think it is what you believe that is important."  
  
"I'm not sure what to think. I guess everything I once knew is a lie and that my true family is Mike and Sonny...God..." She took a few steps away form him. "I don't really want to think about that right now."  
  
"Elizabeth it doesn't matter who you are related to by blood. Believe me, I know. It is the people who love you and care about you that are really your family." Elizabeth nodded and sniffled back the encroaching tears. He stepped in front of her and forced her gaze to his. "There are lots of people who care about you, Elizabeth." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled into a gentle hug.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, breathing in the odder of leather and soap. It was a place she felt safe yet she knew she would not be able to stay there. She sighed heavily and began to pull away. Reluctantly he released her. "So, what are you planning to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to be out of the house in about a week. I'm still thinking of moving to New York to go to school there." Jason nodded. She thought she saw sadness in his eyes. "I just don't see what is here for me anymore."  
  
The statement hung between them before he found the courage to reveal the truth to her, "I would miss you."  
  
She offered him a tired smile. "I always missed you when you left. But you came back. Maybe I will too, someday."  
  
"You sound like you have already made up your mind."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I have."  
  
Jason felt something slide through him. A sadness like a part of him was dropping away forever. He knew he had no right to try and persuade her otherwise. For the first time he was uncertain that staying in Port Charles with out her would be right for him. When she had walked out on him he knew she was not out of his life. Even when she discovered the truth about him and Courtney he felt the pain he caused her but never once thought she was gone from his life forever.  
  
"I have an idea." He smiled and stretched out his hand toward her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to go for a ride?"  
  
"A ride."  
  
"Yeah, it will help you clear your head." He paused as she contemplated the proposal. "It's not too cold today, and we can take the cliff road."  
  
She slid her small fingers into his, "I would like that. Can I drive?"  
  
"Can you drive?" he chuckled.  
  
"I have my license now."  
  
"I don't know," he teased leading her to his bike.  
  
When she went to get on, he motioned for her to move forward taking the driver's position. He shook his head as he climbed on behind her and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. He gave her a few reminding instructions as they pulled out of the alley.  
  
Elizabeth felt the rush of air against her face as the trees whipped by. She could feel his body pressed against hers and it offered warmth and security. If there was one place in the world she wanted to stay, it was there on his bike testing fate. She screamed into the wind and did not need to think about the future any more. 


End file.
